Corruption
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: A twisted tale of the 'love' between Aang and Katara. Takes place during Book 1
1. Before you read

Welcome to my new Fan Fiction.

This story will be…well a lot darker than my other stories. This is a giant change from the real series. Zuko found Aang before Katara and Sokka could and both of Katara's parents are dead. Now, I won't say more about this story, I just want to warn people, if you are a fan of my humor and fluff stuff I usually make, this story might not be for you. It will contain _**rape**_ (of some sorts), _**sex, drugs, violence**_ and etc. _**You have been warned!**_

The story begins after the Fire Nation has attacked the small Southern Water Tribe village and has captured our favorite Water Bender….enjoy.


	2. Corruption of the Water Bender

She struggled against her restraints, but couldn't budge. Her nerves were at an end, being trapped in the bowels of a Fire Nation ship. It was a dim lit room, only a couple candles lit the room, giving her a light orange glow. She hadn't seen her brother ever since they were captured and worried mostly about him. The Fire Nation had arrived at their village and killed anyone who defied them. The voices of her slain tribe echoed in her head, especially the one of her grandma's. Tears poured down her face again, just like her mother, the Fire Nation took another member taken away from her. Her mother was killed while the Fire Nation came after the final water bender in her tribe and her father was murdered while leading the Water Tribe Warriors. The only one she had left was her brother and she didn't even know if he was okay. He was now the only light in her oh so dark life. She continued to pull at her restraints, only to have it cut into her wrists more. A groan of pain escaped her lips, but continued to pull. The door to the room opened and a boy around her age came into the room, his hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and he wore a classic Fire Nation scowl. He shut the door behind him and walked towards her. She kept her head down, not wanting to show the pain and hurt on her face. He walked slowly around her, doing his best to intimidate her. "So, you're the last Water Witch we have been looking for, where have you been hiding?" She didn't answer, not letting her voice betray her, trying her best to be strong. "I can wait here all day peasant; I'll resort to torture if you don't answer quickly enough." He heard her mumbled something. "What did you say?"

She looked up at him, hate in her eyes and felt newly found courage, "My _name_ is _Katara_," She said through her teeth.

He smirked, "I don't care what you're name is, I'm only here to find out how you have dodged the Fire Nation for so long."

"The same reason your nation cannot invade Ba Sing Se, you're incompetent!" She spat at him. His smirk dropped, "Oh what's wrong, did I hurt the scum's feelings?"

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, fire coming out of his mouth. "You think you are so tough don't you '_Katara_', do you know who are you messing with? The Prince of the Fire Nation!"

It was Katara's turn to smirk, "The _Banished_ Prince? The one that was forced to look for the Avatar? No wonder you had to attack our village, you can't even complete that job," She spat at his feet, "You're a fucking monster."

The Prince laughed, "Who said I didn't complete my job you filthy harlot?" Katara's eyes went wide. _He found the Avatar? Did he kill The Avatar? Or did The Avatar escape his clutches? _She struggled against her restraints again, but to no avail. "The Avatar works for us now."

Her eyes narrowed, "That's impossible, The Avatar could never give into the Fire Nation."

"That is where you are wrong Water Witch, but you'll never find out because you'll be under our control soon…or maybe you will," He told her.

"Impossible, I will never listen to any Fire Bender!" She screamed at him.

"Whoever said Fire Bender? I said, Fire _Nation_…someone special will come take care of you while the other one is being taken care of," He went behind her and started taking off her restraints.

While confused about him taking off her restraints, she was more worried about her brother, "What are you doing with my brother?" He made her stand up and he retied the ropes around her wrists, but now the other end was tied up on a hook on the ceiling.

"Oh, he's your brother? That makes this even better…as we speak, he is being corrupted to be on our side, he is no longer one of you…he's one of us," He evilly spoke.

She gasped, "You bastard! Let me and my brother go!"

He shook his head, "It won't be that easy." His hand softly stroked her cheek, but she pulled away in disgust, "I find it a shame I can't break you in myself, I would love take you…but you are someone else's."

"I'M NO ITEM OR SLAVE!" She yelled at him, "I'm a human being!"

The Fire Prince walked away from her and opened the door, but looked at her over his shoulder, "You will be soon…" Then he was gone. Katara grunted as she tried again to get out of the ropes. But her feet couldn't even touch the ground anymore. The rope cut into her wrists even more, they were bleeding by now. She rocked her body to try to get the rope off of the hook, but it was pointless as it didn't move. She felt her hope flicker like a flame in the wind, she was about to be tortured into allegiance with the Fire Nation, a process in which her brother was in at that very moment. Who was going to save them? Who was going to stop the Fire Nation now? Her thoughts went on the back burner as the door opened once again, but a different boy stepped in. He had short black hair and amber eyes. Something was different about his look though; he didn't look Fire Nation, but had the eyes of a Fire Nation resident. He came closer and Katara instantly knew who he was because a blue arrow stuck out of his hair line.

"Y-you're The Avatar…" She gasped. The boy grinned.

"In the flesh…and I guess you're the Water Bender Zuko has been looking for," He examined her up and down. She guessed that 'Zuko' was the Banished Prince that was just in the room. Katara had heard all the news about what was happening around the world, but didn't know exact names. "You will make a fine addition to our nation."

Her face darkened, "I will not join the Fire Nation and I'm ashamed that The Avatar would fall under the spell of the Fire Nation. You were supposed to save us! I waited for you to return to save us! But you were just weak…"

He smirked, "You talk big for someone who is our captive. Don't worry, soon you'll see as I do…" He neared her, only about a foot away from her. The Avatar leaned in and took her scent in, "Mmm, I will enjoy turning you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She scowled. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. Katara kicked at him, "Stay away from me!"

"Shhh," He ignored her protests and continued to kiss her, whenever she would get contact with a kick; it would hurt her more than him. He ran his fingers along the sides of her coat, burning whatever he touched until the coat fell off of her.

'_He knows Fire bending…'_ She thought as he now undid the sash of her shirt, "Stop! Please!" She cried. Her top was open and an only a chest binding covered her chest. He smirked and continued his assault on her neck, sometimes even nibbling a little. His fingers ran along her smooth caramel skin, making her feel the familiar heat stirring in her stomach. Because the only one around her age was her brother, she usually had to take care of herself, but this was new to her. The tears began again and she silently cried as The Avatar took advantage of her. "Please stop…I-I don't want this." He stopped and pulled away from her neck, looking her into the eyes. Then he did something she didn't expect, kissed her on the lips. She tried to pull away, but her body betrayed her and she returned the kiss. He broke the kiss, his hands traveled up her body, his nails softly running up her stomach. She let out a soft moan, cursing herself that she was enjoying being molested by The Avatar. Ever since he kissed her, she felt a lust haze come over her. His hands went under her chest bindings; she struggled as his hands fit perfectly over her breasts. His thumbs went over her now hard nipples, she moaned louder, making him smile. "W-what's did you d-do to me Avatar?"

"It's the Fire Nation control," He told her, "When I kissed you, I began the process. Then when we are done, you will be mine." His words struck her heart. "And you can call me Aang." He ripped off her bindings; her perky boobs now open for Aang.

Katara turned her head away, embarrassed to be nude in front of her enemy. "Aang," Even the sound of his name turned her on more, "Please don't do this…you can kill me…torture me…maim me…but don't do this to me…" His hand caressed her tear soaked cheek; it was getting harder to resist him.

"Why would I kill you Water bender? My nation might hate yours but, my Agni, you are beautiful," She blushed at his comment, but reminded herself of the situation. "You will be mine; your body will not resist me." Katara soon felt his hot breath against her chest, the need for him became greater and the voice screaming to not to like it grew quieter. His tongue made circles around her left nipple, she instinctively arched her back. "You like that don't you Water bender?" He toyed with her, he softly blew on the wet past he left on her nipple that gave her goose bumps.

"K-Katara," She whispered.

He looked up at her, "Hmm?"

"I, uh, s-said, m-my name is K-Katara," She told him.

Aang paused for a second and then leaned into her ear, "_Katara_." The way her voice rolled off his tongue sent another big wave a heat to her lower region. As if he were chasing the warmth, his hand trailed down her body and into her pants. She gasped as his hand rubbed the outside of her underwear. "You might say you don't want it…but you have already soaked your underwear. Are you ready _Katara_?"

'_No_' "Yes." Her own mouth betrayed her; the control of the Fire Nation was almost in full effect. '_I mean no! I don't want this!' _"Please…I need it." '_No!'_

He took off her boots and hooked his thumbs into her pants and underwear, "Your free will is almost gone, it's only a matter of time." He pulled both down off of her and admired the newly shown skin. Her long smooth legs led up to her wet folds that had a patch of curly hair above them. He threw the rest of her clothes to the floor. His fingers went along her labia making Katara move her hips around to get his fingers inside of her. Aang laughed, "I think it's time." He stripped out of his clothes. Her eyes were glued to his muscular body…then his underwear came off. She couldn't believe how much she could want the anatomy of a man. His penis was half erect as he approached her. "After this Katara…you will be loyal to the Fire Nation." She normally would have protested, kicked and cursed at him, but she no longer could fight, all she wanted was to feed the lust that had nested inside her. He was surprised to see her legs come up and wrap around his waist.

"Please, make me yours Avatar," Katara pleaded. He took his now fully erect penis and rubbed it against her increasingly wet lips, making her moan his name. Aang finally put himself inside her, sliding a couple inches, making her arch her back. "Oh Spirits more!" He pushed more until he felt her virginity. Aang pulled out a little and pushed through. He expected a cry of pain, but it never came, she just moaned as his penis made its way into her. Aang pulled out again and thrusted harder into her. Katara moaned louder again as she met his thrusts. He used his Air bending and cut the rope that held her up. Her tied wrists landed behind his neck and she crashed her lips against his. There was urgency in her kiss, as if there wasn't enough time for them. Aang brought them down to the ground and continued to thrust into her. "Fuck me!" Katara screamed. Her toes curled as she nearly squeezed the life out of him with her thighs. He felt himself getting closer to orgasming, so he pulled out and put himself inside of Katara's mouth which she greedily accepted.

"I'm going to…" She felt his seed fill her mouth and swallowed as much as she could, only a little bit escaped her mouth. When he finally finished, she cleaned up what was left and wiped what got on her face and swallowed that too. Aang helped her up and undid the ropes around her wrists. "Katara, my beauty, who is your allegiance to?"

He watched as her eyes turned from cerulean blue, to amber, "The Fire Nation."

* * *

><p>Aang walked through the cramped hallways of the Fire Nation boat, Katara behind him, now dress in a Fire Nation dress. They came to a set of stairs to deck of the ship, but Aang stopped and turned towards Katara. "You will remain silent as I talk to the Prince, you will not speak unless spoken to. Do you understand Katara?"<p>

"Yes my love," She answered. He led the way up and out on the deck. They were still in the arctic waters of the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Prince stood at the bow of the ship.

"Zuko…it has been done," Aang told him. Zuko turned around towards them.

"Good, but we are still having trouble with the other. Ty Lee has had to use three times the amount of the intoxicant to try to turn him over." Zuko informed him.

Aang smirked, "He will turn soon, isn't that right Katara?"

She nodded, "Yes Aang, my brother will soon see how great the Fire Nation is."

"So, _Katara_, you see things a little bit…_differently_ don't you?" Zuko asked her.

"Yes Prince Zuko," She answered, an old feeling of hate flickered in her heart, but it was soon washed away.

Zuko turned to Aang, "Are you prepared for when gains her free will again?"

"She won't be a problem Zuko," Aang sternly told him.

"Good…because if she halts our plans…you know what will happen to her, right?" Aang nodded, "Losing your first will hurt more than you think Aang."

"_She won't be a problem Zuko_," He repeated in an anger tone.

The Fire Prince laughed at him, "Oh relax Aang. I am just poking fun at you, if I can take a joke once in awhile so can you. It sounds like you have gotten really attached to your Water bender."

"Whatever Zuko," Aang turned and walked away with Katara in tow behind him.

"Wait," He angrily sighed as Zuko stopped him. He turned around to him. "Bring him out!" Zuko shouted, Aang was kind of confused until he heard steps against the steel steps. He turned to see a couple of Fire Nation guards dragging a beaten and bloodied Water Tribe Warrior, his hair covering his face. They dropped him on the deck and took a step back. "Prisoner, look up at your captor," Zuko told the beaten teen. He looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw Katara standing by the side of one of the Fire Nation warriors.

"Katara! Let my sister go you monsters!" He shouted, only to be hit in the back of the head by one of the guards.

"You are a spirited one aren't you?" Zuko laughed, "Just like your sister was…but now she's with us. She was a little bit more…_easier_ than you were."

He stood to charge at Zuko, but was kicked in the back of the knee and fell to the ground, "You fucking excuse for a human being, What did you do to my sister?"

"Me? I did nothing to her…now The Avatar here…he planted the seed of corruption into your sister," Zuko told him. "Katara," She turned towards Zuko, "Please, help your brother see the light." Katara nodded and went to her brother.

He looked up at her as she knelt down, he wrapped his arms around her, surprising he a little, but she let him hug her, "Katara, what did they do to you?"

"They showed me the light Sokka, you must join us," She told him.

Sokka pulled back and looked into her eyes, they were amber, like someone from the Fire Nation, "K-Katara, you're eyes…they're different."

"My love, Aang, helped me realize that the Fire Nation is our ruler and we must serve them Sokka, please join us, it's the greatest feeling in the world," Katara exclaimed. He backed away from her.

"You're not my sister…she would never say that…"

Zuko enjoyed the show between the two siblings, "Okay, take him back to Ty Lee…maybe even send in another to help _convince _him…if that doesn't work…just kill him." They nodded and took him away. Katara sat in shock in hearing that. She got up and ran to Aang.

"My love, please don't let him do that…my brother must live," She whispered. Zuko's eye brows furrowed at the two. "He doesn't know the greatness of the Fire Nation, please…"

He looked into her eyes, seeing the new pain in her golden eyes. Usually he wouldn't care, he would have encouraged it if someone else had asked it, but his new _'slave'_ had just asked. Aang felt a pain in his heart and turned to Zuko, "Zuko, can we keep trying until it is finished, please, for a friend?"

Zuko stared at both at them for a second, "Fine, but only because we are friends Aang."

Katara smiled, "Thank you my love."

He nodded, "Katara, go down the stairs and wait for me, I must speak to Zuko." She bowed and kissed his cheek before running down the stairs. Aang watched as she left and went to Zuko.

"She's very attached to you Aang," Zuko spoke, turning towards the water. "More than usual."

He nodded, "I noticed…is it weird that I feel the same?"

"No," Zuko told him, "But you need to watch her Aang, if she does something like that in front of anyone that isn't me, she may feel the consequences...as I did."

**Continue or not continue?**


	3. Corruption of the Kyoshi Warrior

**Update: I just changed something in the chapter, no big change, just a word one so if you read it already, you don't have to again.**

**Warning 2: This chapter has a less, dark rapish vibe to it. _But _it does in fact have sex, more drugs, (no rock and roll) and murder. I mean...like, brutal fucking murder. For everyone who has been asking, this will partially follow the actual story, but more like, main parts. Like they will go to the Northern Water Tribe, but they won't do the whole Serpent's pass thing. But, go ahead and read, but remember, you've been warned.**

His eyes awoke to the darkness of the metal room. The only light he could see was from under the door. He turned to his side to see the bronze beauty that lay in his bed. Even if he was told that he was supposed to oppose her people, there was something about this girl. Aang got out of the bed and pulled on his usual Fire Nation attire that was left on the ground from the night before. He put the last button in place and went for the door. "Aang?" He turned and saw the shadow of her body lift up. "Where are you going?"

"Up on deck, once you decide to fully wake, I need my lady by my side," He told her.

"Can I get a kiss my love?" She asked. Aang came back and sat on the bed and she crawled over to him. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she moved her legs out and around his waist. From what he could tell, Katara was fully naked as she pressed herself against him. "May I ask you something my love?"

Aang pressed a soft kiss against her lips, "What is it my Water bender?"

"I owe you my life; you showed me the light Aang. What can I do you make it up to you?" Katara asked.

"Continue your service to me and the Fire Nation," He told her, "That's all that matters in your life now."

Katara nodded, "Well, I was thinking more like in the _physical_ type of things…" Her hand snaked into his pants. "But I'll do _anything_ for you and the Fire Nation."

He took her hand out of his pants, "We have much to do today my sweet; we can't spend all day in the here," Aang softly stroked her cheek with the back side of his hand, she nuzzled against the warmth of his touch, "…even if I would like to. Go back to sleep, rest…" Aang told her. He pulled back the covers and tucked her in. She fell asleep shortly after and he left the room. The metal ringing from his footsteps filled the halls as he fixed his shirt. Aang turned a corner and heard footsteps behind him. "Hello Mai," He calmly said. Ever since Aang had 'joined' Zuko, Mai joined her boyfriend in his conquest for the Fire Nation. "How are you doing this morning?"

She yawned lazily, "How do you think I am Avatar? Zuko's been dragging us around the whole world for these little '_missions_'."

"Anything for the Fire Nation," Aang replied, "We must do everything to ensure that nothing stands in our way."

"Yeah yeah, I'm all for that, but I don't want to spend the whole time in a metal can with a bunch of soldiers," She grumbled. "I'm just happy Zuko set course to home, I can finally get a decent bath." Mai walked up the metal steps as Aang followed her up. From the looks of their surroundings, they were out of the South Pole and somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko was drinking tea that his Uncle Iroh had brewed.

"You know Uncle, this actually is pretty good," Zuko told him as he finished his cup.

Iroh smiled, "Good to know nephew, would you like some more?" He didn't wait for Zuko to answer as he poured more into his cup.

Aang and Mai caught his attention, "Well good morning Aang, Mai. Would you like some of Uncle's tea?"

He looked around, recognizing where they were, "No Zuko, but you should probably tell Mai why we aren't headed towards the Fire Nation," Aang told him. Mai's eyes filled up with anger as her sights were set on the Fire Prince.

Her nostrils flared as she stomped towards him, "You said we were headed towards home, why did you lie to me?" Zuko calmly sipped his tea and set down his cup.

"Something came up, a report about an small rebel warrior group on a island off of the Southern coast of the Earth Kingdom. It doesn't really deviate from our path home anyways," He explained. "It gives us a chance to use our new warrior."

Aang raised an eyebrow, "You mean the Water Tribe Warrior? Ty Lee finally got through to him?"

He nodded as he sipped more of his tea, "Yes. Though surprisingly he gained his free will, hours after he finally gave up." Aang turned to the sound of Sokka coming up the stairs, he was buttoning up his shirt and he smoothed it out. "Well speak of the devil. How are you doing today Sokka?"

"Fine Prince Zuko," Sokka answered. "What is the mission?"

"One second, Uncle, would you give us all a minute?" Zuko asked Iroh.

He nodded, "Sure nephew, I need to make more tea anyways." Iroh grabbed his steel kettle and walked down the metal stairs.

"Now, you, your sister and Aang will be dropped a ways off the coast of this island, it will be your job to corrupt the leader of the rebel group," Zuko informed him.

"Zuko, I don't mean to under mind your authority here, but you want Sokka to knowingly AND willingly engage in homosexual relations with another man?" Aang asked, "I thought the Fire Nation publically disapproved of corruption through homosexual intercourse."

Zuko nodded, "You know your Fire Nation rules Aang…_but_ I haven't finished explaining the plan. Now, the reason why I'm not just having a smaller ship take care of this small island or just sending Ty Lee…it because this group of rebels…are girls."

"Girls?" Sokka asked. "No offensive to your girlfriend here Prince Zuko, but they're just girls. They can't lead a rebel group." Aang smacked him over the back of the head, "Ow, I said no offense."

"Doesn't make it okay to say," He told him angrily. "Have some respect for your leaders Water Filth."

Sokka rubbed his head as Zuko continued, "They go by the Kyoshi Warriors, named after one of Aang's former lives. You deal with the leader and plant the seed of corruption and bring her back here. Aang and your sister will take care of everyone else. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Sokka answered. "When do we leave."

Zuko finished off the rest of his tea, "As soon as your sister awakens and when will that be Aang?"

"Awhile, I put her back to sleep before I came up here, would you like me to wake her Zuko?" He asked.

"Yes." Zuko ordered, Aang nodded and went down the steps. "Now Sokka, this is what you'll be doing…"

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy that you see the light of the Fire Nation brother!" Katara happily exclaimed as they made it on the beach. Aang turned around and covered her mouth.<p>

"Be quiet! Are you stupid? You don't know who can hear us," Aang angrily whispered. "We will be in the forest, once you take the leader into seclusion, we will take out the others. They won't stand a chance without their leader. Now go!" Aang ordered. Sokka nodded and walked up the beach towards the town. Aang started up towards the forest, but realized Katara wasn't following him. "What are you doing?"

She wiped a tear from her amber eye, "I messed up…and I let you down." He came over and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her in the forest.

"Enough crying," He told her. "You just need to think with your brain. I can't have us screwing up because my Water Bender announced who we are." Tears continued going down her cheeks. "Hey!" He pinned her up against a tree. "I said that's enough crying." She wiped away the tears. "Now let's go, your brother should be getting close to town." Aang let her go and continued on into the forest, with Katara slowly in tow.

"Aang…"

"What?"

"Do you still love me?" She asked. Aang stopped in his place.

"What?" He asked, turning back towards her. "Do I still love you?" She nodded. "What makes you think that?"

She shrugged, "You're not as loving as before…and I don't feel like you love me…"

Aang nearly growled in anger, he never really understood girls, especially girls that were under the spell of the Fire Nation. "We'll talk about this later." He continued walking again, but then he felt something. The same pain he felt yesterday. He felt disgusted in himself for feeling this way. Sighing, Aang turned back towards her, her amber eyes brimming with tears again. "Yes."

"Huh?" She asked.

"Yes…I…still love you," Aang partly lied, not quite certain about his actually feelings for her, whether it be pure lust or actual feelings. Her face lit up and she threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I doubted your love for me my love," Katara said against his chest, "I should have known you cared after helping me."

Aang softly patted her back, "Okay, now let's get back to business. You know how to protect and kill with Water Bending right?"

"Well, I can freeze someone with water," She told him. "Will that be okay?"

He shook his head. Then he saw a secluded cove, further into the forest. "Come on, I'm going to show you something.

* * *

><p>He stumbled past the giant Kyoshi statue holding his stomach and collapsed onto the ground. Many of the villagers came to see the soaking wet boy on the ground. There was murmuring between them all, whether they should help him or not. "Step aside people, there's nothing to see here," A female voice called out, pushing the people aside. Sokka felt the warm fingers on his neck. "He's still alive." She lifted one of his lids and looked into his eyes. There was a gasp from one of the girls and he heard whispering. The girl who held his eye open looked closely and nodded, letting go of his eye lid. "You know where to bring him. I'll be there shortly to awake him." He felt them pick him up, one at the arms and the others at his legs. It was a long walk for the two girls as they carried him to the top of the hill.<p>

"Do you think Suki will kill him?" One of the girls whispered.

"No way, this guy is water tribe, why would she?" The other whispered. His top was set down softly; he heard a wooden door open and his arms were picked up again.

"He has gold eyes, there's no way he's not a Fire Nation spy. I say we kill him now, save Suki the trouble."

They set him down on a soft bed, "He is not Fire Nation. No dark skinned boys are from the Fire Nation." Sokka shivered a little, his wet clothes now ice cold. "We should probably strip him down and put him under the covers, he might catch hypothermia."

The second girl scoffed, "You just want to get him naked since there is no guy here our age to fuck."

"Just because I'm need of a good fuck doesn't mean he needs to suffer," She started to undo his shirt and stripped it off of him. "Oh my, I wouldn't mind getting my hands on this."

"Well you're going to have to wait," A third voice said; the girl from earlier. "You two go stand guard at the main entrance, do _**not **_let anyone past you. I'm still not sure if he's a Fire Nation spy or not." The two girls exited the room, the one they called 'Suki' pulled a chair up to the bed he was lying on. She shook him; he sat straight up looking around the room.

"Where am I?" Sokka asked, backing up on his bed, looking at the room around him. "Am I back on the ship? Oh no, please don't hurt me!"

"It's okay, you're safe, we're on Kyoshi Island, my name Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors," She tried calming him down. "What happened to you?"

Sokka shook a little bit, "I was in hell…t-they would torture me…for hours or even days. Then they would have the healers they captured from the Northern Water Tribe's warriors heal me, then do it all over again."

Suki took his hand, "You're safe now warrior, I can't believe they put you through that hell and survived."

"I don't know how I survived it…last night they forgot to lock me up tight enough. I got out and jumped out in the ocean, they didn't even try to go after me because wouldn't think I would survive." Sokka said. "Um, if I might ask, why is your face covered with make-up?"

"Actually, it's warrior paint. It's in honor of Avatar Kyoshi; she was born on this island. I am the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, we all have our faces painted like this," Suki explained.

"The warrior paint makes you look so pretty, I bet you look even better without it," Suki blushed at his comment, "Before we continue, could I trouble you for a cup of water? I haven't been in contact with fresh water since I jumped off the ship." She nodded and left the room. He reached into his pocket and took out a small container of the Fire Nation's Drug. Sokka hid it in under the pillow as Suki came back in with a cup of water. She handed it to him and he took a big gulp of it, "Thank you so much." She took the cup from him and set in on the far table as he put some of the drug on his lips.

"Your wel-" She was cut off by his lips. Suki would have pushed him off, if his lips didn't taste so good. He deepened the kiss, softly putting his hands on her face, trying not to smear the paint on her face.

He pulled away after awhile, "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

Suki blushed again and hid her face from him, "It's okay…" A new fire began to burn inside her; she could feel herself getting wet by the Water Tribe boy.

"Do you have some extra clothes I could change into? My pants are soaked," He started taking off his boots. She nodded left the room to get some dry clothes for him. As soon as she left, he grabbed more of the drug. "She will be finished soon…"

* * *

><p>Katara brought the water up and turned it into ice, letting it rain onto the ground. She turned towards Aang and gleamed, "Did I do it right?"<p>

He nodded, "Yes, now you have to kill…can you kill for the Fire Nation?"

"Yes, I will do anything for the Fire Nation," She told him.

"Good. I will bring up the water from the ocean; your brother should be with the leader now. Just wait until the water comes up until you attack. I will be there to help as soon as I can and we will take care of them, alright?" Aang asked, she nodded, "Go to the village and I'll be there soon." Katara leaned in and kissed him on the lips, then went off through the woods. With her newly learned abilities, she would be able to take out the villagers and please her nation and lover. She made it to the village after a couple minutes; no one had noticed her and continued on with their business. As she watched them, she couldn't help but wonder, would she be able to take someone's life? Aang had taught her all she needed to know; now all she had to do was actually do it.

"Flood!" One of the villagers shouted. Katara watched as the water rose up on the village. She completely froze, watching the villagers move away from the rising water.

"What are you doing?" Aang hissed. She turned to see him behind her now. "You're supposed to be taking care of them."

She looked back at the water, then back to him, "I don't think I can do it Aang, I can't help but have this feeling that…this is bad…taking someone's life."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Katara, if these people knew who we are they would kill us on the spot, you know that right?" She nodded. "We need to do this…we will talk about this later, but now, you have to spill their blood. Can you do this…for me?"

Katara turned back towards him, "Yes, for you…" She walked out in the clear, the rising water to her left. Aang followed behind her, some of the villagers were still around, trying to get their stuff out of their houses.

A woman noticed them coming, "You both should get to higher ground, the flood is going to get higher." Katara bent some of the water up and sliced it through her. Her torso dropped from her body, the crimson blood flowing from her dead body. The small group of villagers left noticed and started running away, but Aang brought up the water and froze it around their legs as Katara made quick work of them. Their blood ran down the ice and past Katara feet. She couldn't help but feel…good.

* * *

><p>Suki took a deep breath before entering the room. Her loins were burning with desire for him. Usually she wasn't one of the girls to be this hungry for sex, she could usually just sleep it off, but this wasn't going away. She entered the room and almost dropped his new clothes right there. He was standing stark naked, his back towards her, and lying out his clothes on the floor. Sokka turned his head towards her, "Oh, thank you." Suki's jaw dropped when he all the way around to come get his clothes. When he reached for the clothes, she pulled it away. She tossed the clothes on the ground and pushed him on the bed. Suki mounted him and kissed him again, the delicious taste of his lips drove her wild as she stripped off her warrior's clothing until she was in nothing but bindings.<p>

He examined her body as he flipped her onto the bottom, "My Spirits you're fucking beautiful." Sokka tore of the remained clothes, leaving her naked and hot body in full view of him. He stuck a finger inside her, making her moan. "How bad do you want this?"

"So bad," She gasped. He slowly kneaded her breast.

"Does it feel like you're on fire?" Suki nodded, biting her lip. "Would you do _anything_ for this?" She nodded again. "You will be loyal to the Fire Nation and do anything for them…and I will satisfy any need you have," He kissed her neck; she grabbed his arm and dug her nails into them. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, just fuck me for Kyoshi sakes!" He quickly obliged and set himself in between her legs. Sokka softly slid himself inside her and quickly through her wall. He was surprised it didn't even bother her and continued to slid into her. She moaned loudly as he pulled back out. Sokka thrusted harder into her, her cries of pleasure were music to his ears. He moved his hands to her butt and dug his nails into each cheek, picking up more speed. "Oh Sokka, fuck me! Fuck me harder!" She yelled.

"Who's my little Fire Nation slut?" He asked, his strokes becoming harder and slower, making her grunt with each thrust.

"I'm your Fire Nation slut! Fuck me like the slut I am!" She cried, writhing in pleasure below him.

Sweat dripped off her body as his assault on her toned body continued, his hands moved from her ass, now to her breasts, squeezing both of them as hard as he could. "Oh Agni, I'm gunna cum!"

"Don't pull out! Do not, pull, out!" She cried. Sokka gave it a couple last thrust and came inside Suki, filling her womb up with his adolescent seed. "Oh Spirits, that feels so good." He collapsed on top of her body, their sweat and bodily fluids mixing with each other. He looked into her eyes and saw them change into amber, just like his.

"That's amazing…you look even more attractive with gold eyes," He took one of her breasts in his mouth, she moan softly. "I think you'll like joining the Fire Nation."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, "I think I will too."

* * *

><p>Aang captured one of the villagers in a giant orb of water as Katara sliced through more of the innocent people. They had made their way to the top of the hill, where Sokka was being held. Aang killed the majority of the Kyoshi Warriors; the only surviving members were the ones standing guard at the door and Suki. Aang let the water drop as the now blue body made a thud after hitting the ground. He looked over at Katara who had made an ice sword and stabbed someone through the chest. The warm blood flowed down the sword and onto her hands as she watched the innocent man die before her eyes. She let it melt and kicked his dead body. "How does it feel?" He asked from behind her. She looked down at her hands, blood covering both of them.<p>

"…Good…" She murmured.

He snickered, "You have blood lust. You may not have thought that you could do it, but look at you, you're a natural."

"I still don't know if this is right Aang, should I like this?" She asked him.

Aang took her bloody hand, "Of course you should. You're showing these people the truth; that the Fire Nation is truly the superior nation."

She softly smiled, "I guess we are, aren't we?" He nodded.

"I hate to break up this sappy moment, but it's time to die," Aang turned to see two Kyoshi Warriors; both of them had their weapons drawn.

Katara took some water from the rising water and tied slicing through them but continually missed as the warriors dodged every time she attacked. "Katara, let me do, they are too highly skilled."

"Yeah, let your boyfriend do it, you're too weak," One of the girls teased. Katara's anger rose and she went faster; the two girls now almost became blurs, dodging Katara's attacks. "When you going to give up? You're never going to get us!" Her anger got the best of her as she continued to try to hit them, once she missed an attack one of the girls would come by and cut her with their fans. Aang was about to step in when he saw the strangest thing he had ever seen. She brought a lot of the water from the ocean and captured both of them in water. Both of the girls held onto their necks as they suffocated, but then they started to expand. The water rapidly shrunk as is most of it went into both of the warriors. Aang watched in awe as Katara continued the new trick. Then it happened, both of the girls exploded, turning the once blue water into crimson. She let it go and the ground was now covered in her newest kill.

"Katara, how did you do that?" He asked.

"I-I don't know," She told him, a little bit shaky. Katara wiped the blood off her cheek. "But can we get out of here?"

Aang nodded, "All we have to do is get your brother." He took her hand as they went into the building. It was all just one giant room, no extra doors or anything else. "Where could they have him?" A hatch in the ground opened up, Sokka came out with Suki over his shoulder. "Did you do your task?"

"Yes, I corrupted the leader." He brought her over and Aang opened one her eyes, looking at the new amber color.

"Good, I'm surprised it was that easy for you." Aang said. "Now, Katara, push the water back towards the ocean and wait until the boat arrives to get us."

"How will they know to come?"

Aang lit a fire in his hand, "I have my ways."

**I also wanted to say, if you didn't notice, i SO use to having fun, humor and romantic banter instead of writing like this. I will do my best to try to keep it like i've intended it, but say something if i don't. Review and all the good stuff.**

**-SubDelBubs**


	4. Corruption of the Knife Master

**Surprise, no rapish vibes in this chapter...not saying it ends here though...But also, i wanted to mention this chapter is a little bit shorter than usual, but it's because I wanted to end with a little cliff hanger. Enjoy**

His eyes scanned the once peaceful island through his telescope. A towering inferno now took its place. The red glow of the fire reflecting on the water as it continued to get rid of any trace of life. Zuko gave the telescope to the nearest sailor, "Have you already sent a rescue team for the Avatar and our newest additions?" He nodded, "If one hair is harmed on our guests, I will leave who ever did it on that island; do you understand me?" The sailor nodded again, bowed and left his presence.

"You know Prince Zuko," Iroh's voice came from behind him, "Destroying whole islands doesn't have to be the way to get what we want."

Zuko still stood watching the flames, "Says the general who invaded Ba Sing Se."

Iroh laughed, "That was a long time ago Nephew, I'm a different man."

"I know Uncle…I've noticed," The Fire Prince nearly spat. "But that's all going to change once we get back home."

Iroh raised an eyebrow, "What have you got planned Prince Zuko?"

"You are going to take your rightful place Uncle…we're going to over throw my father." Zuko told him. Iroh's eyes went wide.

"Zuko, you cannot do that! You know how much trouble we will be in if we fail?" He whispered, keeping the conversation down in case someone was around.

"Who cares Uncle? We aren't going to lose. What do you think we've been doing since we changed the Avatar? My own father scarred me on my face! What kind of father does that to his son Uncle?" Zuko rhetorically asked, "He is going to pay for what he did to me and for taking your birth right. We are starting a new Fire Nation, one that will stronger."

Iroh couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Zuko, I gave that up once I ended my siege on Ba Sing Se. You need to think of this before trying this, it will be you against the whole Fire Nation!"

Zuko just laughed, "No it will not be, it will be myself, The Avatar, his powerful water bender, the strong warrior of a brother, his new conquest, the Kyoshi Warrior and the one of the strongest Fire Benders in the world, you."

"Zuko, I will not be a part of this," Iroh sternly told him.

He turned around to his Uncle, "Do you not understand Uncle? We're going to change the world for the better! The nations will be all ours for the taking. My father is a pathetic example of a human being. We would be doing the world a favor by killing him and taking his place."

"We would be doing the world a favor if we didn't intensify the killing in the world Zuko," Iroh grabbed Zuko's shoulder, "You need to realize this Nephew, there will be a point in time when you will realize. I do like the Fire Nation, but we have to realize, we cannot rule the world Zuko. I've been nice about this for too long, you cannot continue this."

Zuko shrugged his hand off his shoulder, "You have disappointed me Uncle." He turned back towards the island, "I will remake this world in _my_ image then…there is nothing you can do to stop it Uncle." Iroh sadly sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get through to his Nephew yet. He walked away as the four teenagers came towards Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, we have successfully corrupted the leader and took care of the island," Aang reported. Zuko eyed the unconscious girl in Sokka's arms. He walked over and opened her eyelid seeing the amber in her eye.

"Good, but I must ask, what is the paint all about?" Zuko asked, wiping the paint he got on his finger from her eye lid.

Sokka cleared his throat, "She said it was warrior paint, in honor of Avatar Kyoshi."

He nodded, "You can keep her, think of it as gift."

Sokka looked down at the girl in his arms and looked back up at Zuko, "Thank you Prince Zuko." He went under the deck as Zuko turned his attention to Aang and Katara.

"And how did our water bender do with her first mission?" Zuko asked, mostly towards Aang instead of Katara.

Katara was about to answer, but Aang gently grabbed her arm, "She had some trouble, but she did her job, even surpassing expectations."

One of Zuko's eye brows rose, "Really now?"

Aang nodded, "She trapped two warriors in water and forced it all into them both until they exploded."

"She knew this move?" Aang shook his head, Zuko turned towards Katara, "How much bending do you know Water Witch?"

"Katara," Aang corrected him. The Fire Prince looked back at Aang.

"You're lucky you're a friend Avatar or I would have ended you for saying that," Zuko said through his teeth. "Now, _Katara_, how much bending do you know?"

"Only some of the basic moves and what Aang has taught me," Katara answered.

Zuko nodded, "Guards!" He called out, 2 guards came out from under the deck to Zuko's call. "You are going to fight the Water Bender, so we can see her capability." Aang's eyes narrowed at Zuko as a worried look came over Katara's face. "Also, don't be afraid to use your Fire Bending, we are checking her skills here, not giving her an easy test."

"Aang, they're going to kill me," Katara whispered. He turned to her worried expression and gently stroked his thumb on her cheek.

"You'll be fine, just remember what I taught you," Aang assured her. He and Zuko stood back as the guards got into their stances as Katara took a deep breath and brought some water up from the sides of the ship. The guards both sent two fire balls at her that she quickly put out with a wall of water. They both laughed and separated, one slowly walking towards her left and the other in her right. She nervously continued to manipulate the water around her body, ready for anything. The one to the right charged and she put up a wall, but he stopped immediately, then she realized why. She felt a flame hit her in the back and she collapsed onto the deck. "Katara!" Aang yelled, but Zuko held him back. Katara slowly pushed herself back up as the two guards came up towards her. The one on the left kicked her arm out from under her. A grunt escaped her lips as she hit the metal deck with a thud. The guard on the right stepped on both of her hands, making her cry out in pain. She tried to pull her hands out, but couldn't. The other guard tore the back of her shirt off, revealing her bronzed skin to the guards. Her front was still covered, but her dress was now open backed. The left guard created a fire whip and cracked it by her.

"Aang! Help me," She cried out.

He moved to help her, but Zuko stopped him. "She must learn."

"We've already changed her Zuko! We can't do this for no reason!" He argued.

"She didn't want to kill them did she?" Zuko asked, catching Aang off guard. "You said she had some trouble, she didn't think it was right to kill right?" Aang didn't reply, but he looked down. "She'll soon start defying you about everything else…then we would have to kill her…would you like that? I would do it with my own hands, make her suffer…" Aang's eye twitched at the thought of him killing her, "Then you must let her sink or swim…she either learns to protect herself and be able to kill…or she will get a reminder of what happens."

Tears poured down her face as the guard holding her hands laughed as the other guard rose the whip. She had almost given up, but felt an enormous pressure build up quickly inside her and felt it explode, giving her new found power. Katara pulled her hands out finally, surprising the guard. She rolled over on her back and kicked the other guard's knees caps in, breaking them. His fire whip came down on to the other guard, striking him in the face. Both Zuko and Aang's jaws dropped as they watched the guard claw at his face while stumbling backwards, but went over the railing he didn't notice. Katara rose as the remaining guard held both of his now broken knees. "Please," He cried, "Have mercy on me."

She smirked, "Did you have mercy on me? You're too weak to protect Prince Zuko…for that…you must die." Katara took the water that had spilt on the ground and turned it into an ice sword. He watched in horror as she stood over him and cut from his groin towards his head. The guard cried out in pain as the ice went through his body. The crimson mess poured across the deck as she made it to his chest. Katara pushed the sword deeper, going through the metal. She walked over to his head and quickly kicked his shoulder, pushing the rest of his body past the sword. Zuko stood stunned at the mess the Water Bender had made. She stumbled a little and held her head. Aang ran over and caught her before she fell over. He took her away from the blood as she groaned. "What happened?"

He was stunned like Zuko was, "You don't know what you just did?" She shook her head, "What do you remember?"

"T-they were going to scar my back…d-did they get me?" She asked, quickly feeling her back.

"Katara…you killed them both," He showed her the bloody mess of a body that was left with the ice sword sticking out. She looked in horror at the dead body.

Zuko came over after getting over what he just saw, "Katara…you are obviously one of the most capable Water Benders I have ever seen…and I've seen some of the ones your brother tribe has sent to kill us. How would you like to be part of my special…well, group, that I have been putting together?"

Katara didn't hear him as she still was staring at what Aang had told her what she did. "You might want to ask her later Zuko," Aang told him, "She doesn't even remember doing this."

"What? How does she not remember? She just did it!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Let me get her to bed, we can find out what happened after she is ready," Aang said, he picked her up in his arms. He walked down the stairs as Zuko called for a servant to clean up. He felt strange for the feelings he was showing this girl. Not only did he correct the prince, but he challenged him, something he would have never done if Katara wasn't here. Zuko had warned him about the feelings that would come up with the first girl he would change. Indeed, he felt love for the Water Bender, as much as she probably thought she had loved him. He might not have known how he felt before, but watching her cry out his name in pain. He couldn't wait there and watch what was going to happen. Using one hand, he opened the door to his room and shut it with his foot. He softly laid her on the bed and pushed one of her chocolate locks behind her ear. Noticing the blood on her hands, he went to get some water.

"Wait." He turned to see her look up at him, "Please don't leave, I need you here." Aang nodded and came back to the bed. "I need your help remembering…what happened to me?" She looked down at her shaking bloody hands.

* * *

><p>Suki sighed as she laid her head against the metal wall. Sokka's 'room' was like Aang's room, except it was bare since he had just arrived the day before. He had just explained to her about what had to happen on the island. She understood that it had to happen and was glad she was shown the light, but she was going to miss her friends. "It's for the best," He continued to tell her.<p>

She nodded, "I know, _Sokka_," Suki said, getting use to his name, "Couldn't we have shown the other's the light too though?"

Sokka pulled her into his lap, where she snuggled into the crook of his neck, "Aang and my sister tried to, but they just tried to kill them, they had to protect themselves."

Suki accepted the lie, "What happens now?"

"Well, you get to be lover," He told her, "If that's okay with you."

She smiled, "I'm perfectly fine with it."

His fingers started to run through her hair, "Then after that…from what I can tell is that we help spread the Fire Nation to the rest of the world."

"Good," She said, "Sounds like a perfect life."

He wiped a little bit of the paint from her face, "We should get you a shower, get this off of your face, I want to see how pretty you are."

She smiled, "Then come join me," Suki got up and reached out her hand towards him. He grabbed it and got off his bed, "But I have to ask, what is a shower?"

* * *

><p>Zuko walked to his room and opened it up to reveal a half naked Mai on his bed. She was only in red top bindings and panties…with a row of knives tied to her thigh with a band of cloth. Her smooth milky skin brought a smile to his lips as she turned towards him. "Would you like to shut the door before everyone sees me?" She asked. Zuko entered the room and shut the door behind him while he admired the girl in front of him. Her C-cup breasts were pushed up into view due to the tightness of the bindings around her. Her lean stomach led to her wide hips and down her long legs. Mai was the perfect example of beauty and danger housed in the same body. "So, Prince Zuko…what would like you like to do to me?"<p>

He stripped off his shirt, "What wouldn't I like to do to you, do you have it?" She nodded picking up the pouch of Fire Nation powder. "Good." He locked the door and kicked off his shoes and pants. Mai crawled on the bed and put some of the powder on her lips. Zuko got on the bed after her and kissed her, enjoying the taste of the Fire Nation drug. She decided to lick her lips, getting the rest of the powder as Zuko kissed her neck. Unlike Zuko, Mai wasn't as use to the drug as he was. Zuko needed the drug to have sex with Mai. He, of course, found her sexually appealing, but had trouble…keeping it up. The drug, which was usually used for its hypnotic effect on their enemies, could also solve Zuko's problem. As long as Mai hadn't tried to plant an idea into his mind, like changing sides or anything like that, the drug did its job. She was beginning to feel the effects of the drug cloud in her brain and sent all her heat to her groin, where Zuko's hand was conveniently placed. "Can you feel it taking effect?" His voice echoed in her ears. She gave him a nod and he continued to assault her body with pleasure. Every touch, every noise, every time his hand moved across her skin, she couldn't help but moan. Her head was swimming by the time he had taken her clothes off.

"Do you feel this every time we are together?" She asked, almost out of breath, her chest heaving as if she had ran a marathon.

"Not as much as you're probably feeling, but yes," He told her as he slowly played with her breast; she arched her back at his touch. "You…like to please me right Mai?" She nodded, her eyes closed, biting her lip. He felt the drug take effect in his brain, but he just shook it off, trying to continue talking without all the blood leaving his brain. "What if I said there was something you can do for me that would make me _very _happy, would you do it for me?"

Mai opened her lust hazed eyes, "I'm not doing anal Zuko."

He just smirked, "Not anal Mai, I mean…something that isn't sex." Zuko's hand went to her heated core, making her cry out a little louder. "I want to rule the Fire Nation Mai…but to do that…my father has to pass…will you help me…take care of him?"

"Yeah yeah, sure, just keep doing that," Mai moaned, her usual monotone voice now turned into one filled with need. He obliged and rubbed her wet mound. Mai pulled at her hair as she couldn't handle the sensation anymore and came with a yell. Zuko smiled and pulled down her wet underwear.

"We haven't even started…"

* * *

><p>The formally blood covered hands were now on Aang's scalp, holding his head in between her legs as he gave her one last lick. He got up from between her legs captured his lips again. She moaned happily, loving the taste of her and Aang mixed together. Katara's head was swimming and Aang was the only one keeping her grounded now. "Katara," He whispered in a husky voice. She groaned in response, not able to form any type of sentence. "You know I love you and wouldn't let anyone hurt you, right?" Katara nodded, grabbing his hand and rubbing her lower lips. He smirked and let her continue, "So you will do everything I ask of you, right?" Again she nodded, moaning as she slipped his fingers in her. "Good girl." He took his fingers away, much to her displeasure, but got in between her legs and put himself inside her. She ran her hands across his muscular chest as he thrusted in and out of her. Her hot breath was on his ear when he put his head on the crook of her neck. He could feel the sweat forming on her body as she came again. Katara had cried out, calling out something, but Aang couldn't fully understand her. Aang flipped them over so that she was now above him. She had to hold onto the headboard of his bed, which was actually made out of metal, to make sure she wouldn't collapse on him. Her breasts swayed in front of his face as she started to move her hips in time with his thrusts. He took her right nipple in between his teeth and lightly bit down. She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure and continued to push Aang deeper inside her. He dug his nails into her butt as he changed positions again, she was under him again. "Katara," He whispered, she couldn't hear him as she thrashed her head around, not able to stand the amount of pleasure she was receiving. "Katara," Aang repeated, he lightly grabbed her face and turned it to him. Her amber eyes met his and she couldn't turn away. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her again. Her heart flooded with his love as she felt herself fall over the edge and clamped down on him. Aang grunted as he came inside of the tan beauty beneath him. Katara kissed him lightly as he pulled out of her, still keeping eye contact with her. She made a hand movement, bending his seed out of her womb and into her mouth, swallowing it.<p>

"Sorry, I just like your taste," She confessed. Katara rolled over to her side, trying to hide her embarrassment, but he stopped her.

"It's okay Katara, whatever makes you happy," He softly smiled.

She softly bit her lip, "Well…it would make me happy if we could just stay here…with each other."

Aang bent the candles that lit the room, out. She kept her eyes on where his face was, unable to see it now that it was dark in the room, "As you wish Water Bender…"

* * *

><p>Sokka went into the cramped mess hall, it was big enough for everyone on the ship to have a seat, but it was still a pretty small room. He grinned as he saw meat placed out for everyone. There were only a couple guards in the room and Zuko, so Sokka grabbed a plate of food and sat down by Zuko. "Prince Zuko."<p>

Zuko eyed him as he took a drink of his water, "Sokka…" It was silent as they both ate until a guard came to Zuko.

"The top deck is clean Prince Zuko, what would you like us to tell the families?"

Zuko shrugged, "That's not my job Admiral." He bowed to Zuko and left.

"Why did they need to clean up the deck Prince Zuko?" Sokka asked, picking a piece of meat out of his teeth.

"Your sister slaughtered some of the guards in some training," Zuko told him, "I've never seen a girl spill so much blood."

Sokka nearly choked on his food, "Katara? I didn't think she would be that dangerous."

"She cleared out that whole island," Zuko pointed out, "She has much potential as a Water Bender and she is under my reign."

"What do you mean Prince Zuko? I thought we were under Ozai's reign." Sokka said, taking a bite out of his meat again.

Zuko looked around; no one seemed to be paying attention to any of them. He decided, since Sokka was going to be part of his 'team' he could let him in on the plans. Zuko leaned in across the table, "When we get back to the Fire Nation, we are taking it over, my father is running our good nation into the ground and I think, as the Prince, he needs to be taken out of power so we can finally rule this world without a problem."

Sokka's eyes went wide, "But Prince Zuko, we're loyal to this nation; we can't do that to our ruler."

"Think about it this way Sokka, with me in charge, people will take pride in our nation. Those who oppose us with fall in line with a strong leader ruling over the greatest nation in the world. Tell me Sokka, you would like the world to know the great knowledge you do right?" Sokka nodded, "Then this is a faster way of doing it, my father is too slow with how he is doing this, we need to speed this process up, take down all the strong opposing forces and they will understand…" He stood up and wiped his mouth. "Think about it." Zuko walked out of the mess hall, not noticing the guard that had heard their whole conversation.

**Katara's little 'episodes' will be explained later, dont worry. Zuko's true intentions have been revealed and you'll find out what happens next chapter. It's also REALLY hard to stay dark with this, i keep trying to write funny stuff or romantic stuff, but i keep having to remind myself that it needs to be darker.**

-**SubDelBub**


	5. Death of the KnifeFreedomFighter

**Now, this chapter is a little different than the others, mostly because it goes by a little fast. The same themes apply...well except the drug part, i now realize i didn't put ANY of the drug in this chapter...but it will be used later. I hope you all like this one, it took awhile and my self esteem has been a lot lately, so good reviews would make it better ;D Anyways, enough with the pity party, on with the story!**

Zuko and Aang led the way through the vast hallways of the Fire Nation's Palace, Katara and Mai behind them. Their boat had arrived at the Fire Nation earlier that morning. The Water Siblings and ex-Kyoshi Warrior had marveled at the amazement of the land they were told they loved. Sokka and Suki were told to stay in their rooms until further notice from Zuko. As soon as they were ready, the Fire Lord had asked for the presence in the War Room. A servant came up to the two leaders and cleared his throat, obviously very nervous. "Uh, Prince Zuko, I have been asked to collect anyone that wasn't you or A-Avatar Aang."

His brow furrowed, "And who gave you that order?"

"T-The Fire Lord, h-he decided he wanted to have a talk with you a-alone." He told him. Zuko looked back at the two girls.

"Fine, make sure they are back here when we come out," Zuko and Aang continued as Katara and Mai were ushered off. They walked down the hallway more before Zuko pulled Aang into a side hallway. "They know…"

Aang gave him a questionable look, "Know about what Zuko?"

"I have plans to over throw my father." He whispered.

His eyes went as wide as plates, "What? Are you nuts Zuko?" Zuko covered his mouth before he could continue to protest. Once Aang stopped making noises, Zuko lowered his hand. "Zuko, I can't help you with this, I am loyal to the Fire Nation."

"I'm just doing what is right Aang. He killed my grandfather for the throne and took my Uncle's place. He has run our once great nation into the ground. My Uncle was the only Fire Nation General to break through the walls of Ba Sing Se. What has my father done? Scar his only son and created a monster of his daughter. All I'm doing is making sure our great country has a competent leader." Zuko explained to him, "We can change this country Aang, the country you are loyal to." Aang was silent, a scowl in place on his face. "I let you keep that Water Witch, I was just going to turn her and throw her to the closest whore house where she would be giving blow jobs for a copper piece. But I let you keep her, so you could train her to help our nation get its rightful leader. I don't really think you have a choice anymore…" They both watched as a group of guards walked by the hallway. "If we go in there, they will kill us."

"They won't kill me. I'm loyal to this country, unlike you…" Aang spat.

Zuko pushed him against the wall, "Are you stupid? You take directions from _me. _They will think you and everyone else also is ready to overthrow him. Go ahead and go in there, you'll be slaughtered."

Aang got out of his grasp, "I'm the Avatar. They couldn't kill me even if they tried."

"Oh really? Fine then, good luck with your gauntlet of Fire Benders that are trying to kill you while your precious Water Bender is killed." Zuko said, "I'm getting who I can and getting out of here, before I'm killed."

Aang growled, "If she dies Zuko…"

He put his hands up in defense, "You're the one letting her die Aang. She is suspected as an enemy of the Fire Nation and will be treated like one. I'm just suggesting maybe we should get out of here so we can regroup my efforts of taking over the Fire Nation." Aang looked conflicted. Should he go explain that it was all Zuko's plan and he had never known about it or go with Zuko and save Katara?

"What happens if I just turn you in to your father?" Aang asked.

Zuko scoffed, "Yeah, let's see the message get through to the guards killing your little girlfriend. You have me killed, she dies…simple as that…Do you want to live in the barely effective Fire Nation with Katara dead or in an even greater nation with Katara at your side?" Aang just stared back at him, not saying anything. Even more guards ran by the small hallway. "We don't have much time here…stay here and let her die or help me."

Aang looked down the hallway then back at Zuko, "Fine, what's your plan?"

The Prince went over to the lamp attached to the wall and pulled it towards him, a low thud emanated from the wall and it moved to the side. "We'll take the secret hallways." A loud scream caught both of their attentions. Aang turned to Zuko whose face went pale, "That was Mai." He followed Zuko down the cramped hallway as he tried to go as fast as he could. Zuko busted through secret door, finding a half naked Katara, being held down by three guards and Mai, fully naked, on her knees in front of a guard with a knife to her neck. "Let them go!" He demanded.

The guard that had Mai laughed, "You're in no position to make demands. But you can have this thing," He cut Mai's throat and kicked her to him. Zuko's eyes went wide as he saw the crimson spray out of his girlfriend's throat when she hit the ground. Aang came out of the hallway to see the other guards still trying to rape Katara. He sent a powerful air blast, sending their heads into the wall, blood stains appeared as their unconscious bodies slid down the wall. Zuko went directly to Mai and turned her over. He held the back of her head up.

"Mai, please, say something," He pleaded. She lifted her hand up to his cheek and softly stroked it before it dropped limp. He looked up at the guard who cut her throat, "You're going to fucking die for this." Zuko made a Fire Sword and charged the guard, who dodged his every move. Aang moved the earth below him, causing him to lose his footing and Zuko's Fire Sword to slice him in half. The Avatar went directly to the cowering Water Bender.

"Are you okay?" He worriedly asked, putting the dress she had on back on her. She nodded, tears streaming down her face, "Let's go." Aang helped her up and they made their way to the door but Zuko didn't follow. "Zuko! What are you doing?"

He wiped a tear going down his scarred eye, "I can't leave her like this…"

"We're going to have to," Aang told him, "You already talked me into this. You're not giving up on this!"

Zuko shook his head, "I can't do it without her." Aang angrily growled.

"Here, take Katara. I'll carry her, we still need to go get Sokka," Aang told him, picking up the bloody body. Zuko held onto Mai's hand, not wanting to let go. "Zuko, we're Fire Nation. We don't get over emotional, you should know that." He let go of Mai's hand and took a deep breath.

"Fine, follow me," He said. Zuko led the way through the secret hallways, with Katara in tow and Aang slowly making his way through with Mai's body. After a couple minutes, Zuko stopped at another door. "I'm pretty sure this is his room." He poked his head in to see the 'couple' asleep. "You two stay here," Zuko told them and slid into the room. He shook them awake, "Get up, we need to get out of here."

Sokka rubbed his eye, "What's up boss?" The door burst open and 3 Fire Bending Guards came in. "Oh, well fuck." Sokka and Suki quickly got up and ran into the hallway as Zuko dodged all the attacks. He sent a quick blast, knocking them all over and shut the hallway door. "What's going on?"

"We'll explain later, just keep going, we need to get out of the Fire Nation to stay alive," Aang told him. "Zuko, what's the plan?" He was silent as he led them through the hallway. "Zuko!"

"I'm thinking!" Zuko shouted back, "Just because we are now enemies of the nation, doesn't mean you can yell at me."

"We're enemies of the Fire Nation?" Suki gasped.

"What was that?" A voice from outside the hallway asked. Sokka's hands went over Suki mouth.

There were two sets of footsteps on the other side of the wall, "What was what?"

"I thought I heard a voice in here," The first voice said.

The second voice laughed, "You're just scared, you don't want to fight the enemies because you think they'll kill you."

"You would be scared to if you were to go one on one with the Prince. Do you know what he did to the guards that got a hold of this girl? After he killed her, he split him in half."

"Whatever, I can take him on anytime of the day," The voices got quieter as they walked away.

Sokka looked at Zuko, "Okay, seriously, what's happening?"

"They think we're traitors of the nation," Zuko told him.

"That's because we are Zuko. He was planning to overrule his father, to make the nation better, but someone caught wind of it." Aang explained. "If we even try to say we had nothing to do with it, they'll kill us…"

Sokka backed away from Zuko, "I'm no traitor, I love the Fire Nation."

Zuko scoffed, "Trust me, you don't want to go out there, the only way any of you will survive is to get out of here and I have the only way out of here."

"You got a plan?" Aang asked. Zuko nodded.

"Before we go, I need to know who is loyal to me…I can't have anyone back stabbing me on this journey to retake over this nation," Zuko told them, "So who is with me?"

"I already said I would be," Aang said.

"I do whatever Aang does," Katara replied.

Zuko looked at Sokka, "And you two?"

Sokka looked at Suki and took her hand, "We don't have any other choice."

* * *

><p>Zuko crouched down and looked around the corner, seeing no one; he signed the rest of the group to follow. They had followed the secret hallway all the way down to the bay. Zuko's ship was still in the water and the men were surely still on it. No one seemed to be around, but Zuko stayed cautious. He crossed the empty port with the group close behind him. They got onto the ship and Sokka and Suki pushed the stairs that connected Zuko's ship to the port. Aang softly rested Mai on the deck as Zuko went to the captain. "Prince Zuko, I wasn't expecting you to be back here. What can we do for you?"<p>

"We need to set sail now," Zuko ordered him, "Our first stop will be at Ember Island, we need to give Lady Mai a proper burial."

The Captain nodded, "I'm sorry for you loss Prince Zuko."

Zuko just raised a hand, "Please, let's not talk about this. After Ember Island, we need to be dropped off near the Earth Kingdom. The rest of us will take the River Boat."

"Yes Prince Zuko, we shall set off once I have the men untie us from the dock," The Captain told him.

"No need, we have done that, set off at once Captain." Zuko left The Captain and went out to the others. "Aang, burn the ropes." He nodded and burned them. Smoke came from the smoke stacks above them and the boat started to move from docks. Zuko and the others watched some of the guards came to the port only to able to watch them leave. The Prince pulled out a dagger from his belt and grabbed onto his ponytail. Zuko cut as close to his head as possible without hurting himself and tossed the majority of his hair into the passing water below.

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara watched as Zuko put the last stone on her tomb. "What's going to happen now beloved? We're fugitives of the Great Nation."<p>

He put his arm around her shoulders, still watching Zuko, "He has a plan Katara. We'll come back, dethrone the King and finish the Great Nation's conquest."

She snuggled her head into his shoulder, "Are you sure about this? It sounds like we are trying to bring down the Nation we love…"

"We don't have a choice anymore, you saw what they were going to do to you," Aang's anger rose at the memory of the guards taking off her dress. "They shouldn't be in our Great Nation if they are going to try to rape and kill a friend of the Fire Nation." Zuko got up from his kneeling position and wiped his eyes. "You should get some rest Katara. It's been a long day for you."

"Will you sleep with me? I don't think I can stand waking up without you by my side." She asked.

He nodded, "Go to my room and I'll be there shortly." Katara kissed him on the cheek and went to the boat. Zuko came over to Aang and stared at Mai's grave.

"She shouldn't have died this way…" Zuko whispered, "My Father will pay for what he did."

"He didn't kill Mai Zuko," Aang replied, "It was that guard. We shouldn't speak ill of our country Zuko…"

Zuko shook his head, "That's not our country Aang. It took me until now to realize. Our country will be the one we remake. The Spirits brought us all together for this reason, to take down my Father and make this nation in our own image." They both started walking back to the ship.

"Have you thought about what we are going to do Prince Zuko?" Aang asked.

He nodded, "We are going to head up to the Northern Water Tribe, we will be able to take refuge there because of the Water Bender and her brother."

Aang held in his frustration, "Prince Zuko, please call her by her name."

"Fine, _Katara_ and her brother." Zuko angrily corrected himself. "Hopefully they will take us in, maybe even help us."

"Help us with what?" Aang asked, a little arrogantly. "It's not like they can help us. If they helped attack the Fire Nation, they will be walking into a blood bath."

"If we use them, they would be a decoy as we sneak back into the Nation, take care of my father and take what's rightfully my Uncle's." Zuko told him, "But unfortunately he doesn't want the honor anymore, so I will have to take his place. We'll save this talk until later. We can't have any more of my crew knowing of our plans."

Aang narrowed his eyes, "_Your _plans, Prince Zuko…_your _plans."

* * *

><p>The captain gave Zuko a weird look, "You want us to just leave you Prince Zuko?"<p>

The Fire Prince nodded, "It's safer if you just did. If someone asks where we went, you won't have to answer them because you won't know."

"Is there something we should know Prince Zuko?" The captain asked, a little suspicious of his demands.

"Are you questioning royalty?" The captain quickly shook his head, "Good, now I shall be going now." Zuko got into the River Boat that everyone was currently in and they set off. He steered the boat as the rest of them sat with their significant others.

Suki nudged Sokka slightly, "Where are we going Sokka?" She whispered. He shrugged, "Prince Zuko?" Both of the boys cringed at Suki raising her voice. "Where are we going?" Sokka held onto her, waiting for the backlash from Zuko.

They held their breaths as he turned his head slightly back, "The Northern Water Tribe."

"Why are we going there Prince Zuko?" Sokka put his hand over her mouth, stopping her from asking anymore questions.

"To hide out," He answered, his voice still calm, but the usually pain and anger still easy to spot. It remained silent in the River Boat for a couple hours, until Zuko spoke up again. "There's a dam in river." Aang got up and looked past Zuko.

He looked to the right, "Go there, we can just take a detour up the hill." Zuko nodded silently and went up the bank. Since the River Boat was amphibious, the wheels under the boat started turning as it hit the dirt. Zuko drove through the forest, looking for a less steep way back to the river. He suddenly stopped the machine as a tall and lanky boy stood in front of vehicle. Zuko turned back to the rest of them, "Just follow my lead." They all got out as the boy rolled a piece of hay in between his teeth.

"You better give me a reason not to kill you Fire Nation scum right now," He said, taking out his hook weapons.

Zuko put up his hands, "We're not Fire Nation. We stole one of their machines to get our friends back to their homes." He moved out of the way to show Katara and Sokka. "They're from the Northern Water Tribe."

The boy looked at the two, then to everyone else. "If you're not from Fire Nation, than why are all of your eyes gold?"

"The Fire Nation raped our parents. We barely made it out of the colonies with this vehicle." Zuko lied.

"How do I know to trust you?"

He pointed to his scar, "The Fire Nation scarred me, why would they scar their own people?"

The boy was hesitant for a second; then put his weapons away, "Sorry, I had to make sure. If you follow me, I have a safe place to hide out." They all got back into the vehicle and followed the boy for a couple minutes until he stopped. "You can park over there," He pointed past a couple bushes, "No one comes around here." Zuko drove it past the bushes and got out, followed by the rest of them. "My name is Jet," He stuck out his arm, "What's yours?"

"Lee," Zuko answered him, "That's Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki."

Jet specially looked at Katara, "Nice to meet everyone." He walked over to a rope hanging in the middle of path. "Go ahead and grab onto this and tug." Zuko was the first to try and did as he was told; then shot up into the trees.

"What just happened?" Aang nearly shouted.

"Relax, we have a tree house hidden up there, go ahead," Jet offered. Not wanting to give off his identity as the Avatar, he grabbed onto the robe and was yanked up into the trees. He had a little hang time as he landed on the planks of wood below him. Sokka and Suki were next and then Jet smiled at Katara. "We're next," He put his arm around her waist and tugged on the rope. Katara felt awkward being held against his chest but ignored as she watched the ground below fly away. They landed were the others were waiting. "Everyone, these are our guests, Lee, Sokka, Suki, Aang and Katara." Other kids his age came around the new group of people. "This is Smellerbee," He pointed to the tom boy with the face paint, "Longshot," The silent boy with a straw hat nodded at them. "He's not really much of a talker. And there is Pipsqueak and The Duke." Jet pointed to the big teenager with the little boy on his shoulder.

Zuko looked around, "So you all just hang around here or something?"

Jet shook his head, "No, we live here. Our parents were killed by the Fire Nation, so now we rely on each other. We're all Freedom Fighters, maybe you can join us and we can help you out on your journey."

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Zuko told him, "We are in serious stuff, like, The Fire Nation is on shoot to kill with us."

"What did you all do to piss them off so much?" He asked.

Zuko smirked, "We have two of the most powerful benders in the world." Aang shot him a look which he didn't seem to receive. "Katara is one of the best water benders that have ever walked the earth. She was trained by the Avatar himself."

"Wow," He smiled and turned to Katara, "Power and beauty." Aang sighed as Katara awkwardly laughed. "What about your other bender?"

"Aang is a powerful earth bender. He is self taught. After watching all of the Earth benders in the colonies, he practiced over and over until he named a master by one of the benders." Zuko explained.

Jet came over to Aang, looked him up and down. He stuck his hand out, "Good to have you here, we need help from an Earth Bender."

Aang remembered when he was back at the Air Temple, how innocent and childlike he had been. He took a quick breath and put on a big smile, "At your service!" He said with a slightly higher voice. Jet smiled and went back over in front of them all.

"I'll show you were you all will stay tonight, then we have a feast for you all…well, if Pipsqueak has caught a boar again," The group of Freedom Fighters laughed. The rest of them laughed slightly, not understanding the inside joke. Aang sighed to himself, knowing this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Zuko took off his shirt and folded it, setting it down by his bed. Everyone was placed in different huts. The hideout was bigger than they originally thought and went on for awhile. Aang leaned against the bamboo made door frame while Zuko got ready to go to sleep. "How were you able to come up with things like that on the top of your head?" Aang whispered.<p>

"Easy," Zuko answered, "You just lie and remember exactly what you said so you don't contradict yourself later. I thought you would be good at lying by now Aang."

"To lie like it was breathing? No, to know exactly what I'm lying about? Yes." Aang said.

Zuko smirked, "Then what was your fake bright attitude about?"

"That's a different personality, not lying _Lee_," Aang replied. Zuko turned around to see Jet standing by Aang.

"You two okay?" He asked, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Zuko and Aang looked at each other, "No, everything's fine," Zuko told him. Aang gave Jet a slight nod as he left the two. "What can I do for you Jet?"

"Nothing, just checking to make sure you are all settled in." Jet said, "Also, I wanted to ask you about the Water Tribe girl." Zuko nearly laughed, he knew exactly what Jet wanted to know about her.

"About Katara?" Zuko questioned, "What about her?"

Jet rolled the piece of hay back and forth between his teeth before continuing, "Well I was wondering…if she is actually, _with_ one of you guys."

Zuko accidently let a chuckle out, but quickly stopped and cleared with throat, "No, she isn't with any of us. She was actually in a relationship with the Avatar though."

Jet's eyes went wide, "Really? She was with the Avatar? I thought he died."

"Nope, but unfortunately, he's been brainwashed to be part of the Fire Nation," Zuko informed him, "We were close in trying to bring him back to our side, but he broke it off with her and tried turning us in, then we escaped."

"Wow, that's some story." Jet said, "How is she holding up?"

Zuko shrugged, "She hasn't talked to any of us about it."

"Okay, well, I'll let you get some rest then, good night Lee," Jet left his hut.

"Good bye Jet…" Zuko muttered as he blew out the candle in his room.

* * *

><p>Katara rested on her cot that was made out of some sort of straw and took a deep breath. A light knock on the wall outside the hut scared her. "Katara." She heard someone whisper. A figure came into view through the moon lit door way, it was Jet. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah?" She answered back. He came into her room and knelt down by her cot.

"How are you doing…after the break with the Avatar?" He asked.

Katara felt her heart plunge as if it were doused with ice cold water. "What are you talking about?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Zuko told me about it, you can talk about it." Katara understood now.

"Oh, um, I'm okay…I guess," She told him, not use to lying like Aang or Zuko. His hand started to caress her shoulder, which made her even more uncomfortable than she usually was around him.

"Everything will be okay, there are plenty of fish in the sea," He said. Jet scooted a little closer to Katara, who in turn, scooted a little away from him. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you."

She coughed a little, "Thanks?" Katara nearly flipped out when she felt his breath by her face. "Uh Jet…" Before she could say anything else, he was on top of her kissing her. Katara protested from the kiss and tried to push him off, but he was too heavy for her. His hands started to roam down her body as he kissed her neck, "Get off me Jet!"

He stopped and put a finger to her lips, "Sh, everything is going to be fine, I'm here for you."

Before he continued, she felt him pause. "Get off her…" A dark voice said. Katara looked back Jet to see Aang. He put his hands up and got off Katara. "What in Agni's name do you think you're doing?"

Jet narrowed his eyes, "Did you just say Agni?"

Aang picked him up by his throat, "Did you just try to rape my Water Bender?"

"You're the Avatar?" Jet exclaimed.

"Yeah and you're dead." Aang let go of Jet and used his Air Bending to push him out of the hut and crashing down to the ground below. He walked out to see bloody mess that was once the Freedom Fighter. Aang went back into the hut where Katara was rooted in the same place. "Are you okay?" She nodded with tears still streaming down her face. He picked her up and took her to his hut, "Stay here okay? I will be back soon okay?" Katara nodded as she sat in a fetal position and hugged her legs to her chest. Aang stormed into Zuko's hut. "Get up, we need to go."

Zuko still lay in his cot, eyes closed. "What happened?"

"I killed Jet, get up now." Aang told him again.

"Was that an order?" Zuko questioned.

Aang finally lost it, "Yes, it was an order, because I'm trying to save our asses here Prince Zuko. I just killed Jet because he tried to rape Katara and I don't want to create a bigger problem here to bring more notice to us."

"So you're mad at Jet for what you did to Katara?" Zuko asked. Aang picked him up by the throat, his eyes going in between glowing and its normal amber color. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Aang threw him back down, "Zuko, I'm dead serious. No more of this. I stood quietly throughout this whole thing. I am thankful you spared my life, really. I'm thankful that you had me trained so I could be at my full power. And I followed you when I didn't believe what you were doing was right, I still don't. But this is it Zuko, ever since Mai had passed, you've been acting like this." He struck Zuko across the face, "You need to snap out of this…do you understand me Prince Zuko?"

Zuko pried Aang's hands off his neck. "You done? Good. Now I do agree with you I may be different after…Mai died, but you would be this way too if your Water Bender died." Aang smacked him again.

"KATARA!" He seethed.

He rubbed the red spot on his face, "_Katara_ had died. I hope you enjoyed the last time you could lay your hands on a Fire Nation royal without dying."

Aang scoffed, "Face it Zuko, while we are out here on the run, you and I are equal now. And for us to possible get our titles back, we need to get out of here before someone catches on that I just killed Jet."

"Or…I got a better idea."

* * *

><p>Sokka tossed the last body onto the bonfire they had started. Silently, everyone except Katara snuck into the rest of the Freedom Fighters rooms and took them out. Katara had watched as Jet's body was reduced to whatever lower life form there was under him. Not even regular humans would become what Jet was turning into. She felt Aang sit down by her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Are you feeling better?" Katara nodded. "We need to talk about what has happened over the last couple days."<p>

She turned towards him and he saw the pain in her amber eyes, "Can we please not…"

Aang shook his head, "It has to do with us. Do…Do you hold anything against for what I did to you?"

"No Aang, you sho-" He stopped her.

"I know, I know. But does any part of you resent me for…forcibly taking your maidenhood?" Aang asked. Katara looked at him with a confused look. "With the guards and then Jet trying to rape you…I…don't see a difference between me and them."

"But I love you, not them." Aang sighed. "I will always love you Aang, that's the difference, isn't it?"

He put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him and rubbed her shoulder, "Yeah…that's the difference."

**As we can see, Zuko is acting weird after Mai's death, but then again, who acts normal after your girlfriend's throat was cut in front of you. Also, Aang seems to have his feelings return back to him doesn't it? If you thought yes, then good job :) things between him and Katara will become stronger and so with Sokka and Suki. Now, just for kicks and giggles...if you have read any of my other stories, you know i don't have a bunch of single people in my stories, so who do you think Zuko will end up with?**

**-SubDelBub**


	6. Corruption of the Ice Princess Part 1

**I kind of promised that this story would have been out on Friday, but i guess i lied lol. Sorry about that, it's right after Finals week at my college and I have had some writers block...also, i would like to make an announcement...this will be my final chapter, i can't write anymore. I really hope you like this last chapter...just messing. I got you didn't I? I still have many ideas :P Also, i was thinking about making a Facebook for my Fan Fiction account so you all could reach my easier. Tell me what you think in the review. Also, just for the people who have been BEGGING...there is a Kataang Lemon ;D**

***2 Weeks Later***

The outer wall guards slowly made their rounds when one of them stopped. "Look out there, is that what I think it is?" One of them asked.

"Alert Arnook, we do not want to engage The Fire Nation without his consent." The first guard nodded and ran down the ice made stairs while the second looked out into the water, watching metal, Fire Emblem emblazed river boat. After awhile that other guard had not come back with Arnook and the river boat was now extremely close to the ice walls. The guard got into his water bending position but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is that the Fire Nation boat?" Arnook asked. The guard nodded. "How about you both bring our guests up here?" Both of the guards nodded and from the sea sent a giant icicle through the metal. As soon as the icicle went through both sides it rose with the ice until it was level with the Chief. "Come out with your hands up or we will be forced to kill you."

The top hatch of the metal boat opened, "Spirits, you almost killed us all," Sokka poked his head out.

"You don't look like Fire Nation," Arnook said, "Where did you get a Fire Nation boat?"

He climbed out of the boat and helped his sister out, "We stole it from the colonies. Once we all escaped, we went to the Southern Water Tribe, my sister and I's home…but no one is there anymore. We were hoping to find shelter from our sister tribe."

Arnook sadly smiled, "Then you are welcome here of course. How many are with you?"

"5," Katara answered. The guards helped the brother and sister across the gap. They immediately went back into attack position when Zuko climbed out.

"Stop Fire Nation dog!" One of the guards said.

"Don't attack him, he's with us. We are all related to Fire Nation…they…raped…our mothers," Sokka explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Arnook said, "Guards, help him." They nodded and helped Zuko over the gap and then the same with Suki and Aang. "What are you names?"

Sokka was the first to answer, "I'm Sokka, that's my sister Katara, my girlfriend Suki, and my two good friends Aang and Lee."

'_Lee?_' Arnook thought, then remembered about their 'fathers' and assumed he named him. "Well, it's great to meet you all. I am Chief Arnook of the Water Tribe. If you will come with me, I will show you were you can stay."

Sokka bowed to him, "Thank you very much." They followed Arnook down the steps. Katara and Sokka watched in awe as they pasted by every building, fountain and bridge. Since the Northern Water Tribe had more of a defense, they had 10 times as many people and a bigger city. The two siblings felt a twinge of jealously, but remembered what they were there for. "Chief Arnook, why didn't any of the Northern Water Tribe members come down to the Southern?" Sokka asked out of curiosity.

"Our Tribes…well, let's just say there wasn't peace between us. I separated from my wife, who lived in the Southern Water Tribe and ever since then they weren't very happy with us," Chief Arnook told them.

"Who was your wife?" Katara asked.

"Her name was Kana, last time I heard her son was the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. I think his name was Hakoda," The older man explained. "And here we are. This is my palace." Everyone was amazed at the marvelous ice palace that stood in front of them. "I usually don't let just anyone stay in the palace, but because of your hardships and you traveled all the way here, you will stay with my family and I in the palace."

Sokka and Katara bowed, "Thank you so much." Katara nodded at the rest of them to bow. Zuko reluctantly bowed as Aang and Suki both bowed. The Chief continued towards the palace when Katara leaned up to Sokka. "You know who that is Sokka?" He shook his head, "That's our grandfather, Kana is our grandmother."

"Ah, this is my daughter Princess Yue," He introduced the white haired girl walking towards them. "Daughter, these are our new visitors, Sokka and Katara from our sister tribe and their friends from the colonies, Suki, Aang and Lee." Her eyes went a little wider when she saw the scar across Zuko's face.

Yue bowed to them, "It's great to meet all of you." Her eyes stayed on Zuko a little longer than the others. "I hope you all don't mind, but I am on my way for my water bending lessons."

"You're a water bender also?" Katara asked. She nodded. "If I wouldn't be too much of a bother, may I join you? I wasn't able to learn much bending and would like to know some."

She gave her a smile and nodded, "Of course. Come with me." Aang looked over at Zuko, wondering if he should do anything but Zuko shook his head. Katara gave Aang a smile as she followed the Water Tribe Princess.

Arnook also smiled, "It's good to see you are all a welcome presence here, my daughter usually is the hardest to convince...well…ever since her broken engagement."

"If you don't mind me asking Chief Arnook, what happened?" Sokka asked as they followed Arnook.

"Well, I had arranged a marriage for my daughter and a local warrior of our tribe. I thought they were a perfect match…until the idiot went out into the frozen tundra and froze to death all because of a dare from the other warriors," Arnook shook his head of the thought. "She wasn't too happy about having another boy die on her…"

"Another?"

Arnook cleared his throat, "Sorry, I fear I've divulged too much…here you are." He came into a fur lined hall. "There are enough rooms for you all to have two, but do whatever you like."

Sokka bowed, "Thank you so much for your hospitality Chief Arnook. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"Please, you don't have to bow," Arnook laughed. He stuck out his arm, which Sokka stuck his out. They both grasped each other's forearms. "Besides, you are technically are the Southern Water Tribe's Chief now. Sadly, it has to be because the whole tribe is gone, but you are royalty." He patted Sokka on the back. "I will be sure to notify the cooks of your arrival and there will be places for you all this afternoon in the dinner hall." Arnook walked away from them, leaving them to look at each other.

"Come on," Zuko told them, Aang followed him while Sokka seemed to be rooted in place.

"Sokka," Suki pulled at his shirt, "What's wrong?"

He came out of his trance like state and grabbed her hand, "Nothing, come on."

* * *

><p>Katara and Yue walked back from training. She shivered a little from the cold, but Katara shrugged it off. "I still can't believe we are only allowed to learn healing. Why can't we fight alongside the men in the war also?"<p>

Yue sadly smiled, "I know how you feel Katara, I have been asking the same question. But there is nothing we can do. But anyways, tell me more about yourself Katara."

"Well, uh…with all of our pasts…I don't really want to get into it…" Katara told her. "Also, I don't want to bother the Princess with my problems."

The Princess put her arm around Katara's shoulders, "It's okay Katara, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If you ever want to talk about things…I'm here for you. I may be the Princess, but I also am a friend…hopefully while you stay here, we can become good friends."

She smiled, "I would like that."

"Great! I don't have any friends here in since we are completely shut off from other the other Nations," Yue said. "Everyone here treats me the same, like I'm someone that should be put up on a pedestal. It's as if I'm the higher power in this Tribe and must be treated that way. The only people here that should be treated that way are Tui and La."

"The ocean and moon spirit?" Katara questioned, "They live here?"

"Of course, they live in the Spirit Oasis. I'll have to take you there sometime. But now, I would like to get to know your friends more, especially the scarred one." Yue smiled.

"Lee?" Katara had to catch herself before she said his real name. "Why do you want to get to know him?"

"He looks…like a puzzle."

"A puzzle?"

She nodded, "I like puzzles, finding the right pieces and putting them together. I want to start by healing that scar of his…"

"How can you heal his scar?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I can use the water from the Spirit Oasis to heal it. I don't want to have him going through life with the constant reminder of what the Fire Nation has done to him," Yue told her sadly. They both started to climb the stairs up to the palace. Katara swallowed the urge to say what she felt about the Fire Nation and nodded.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do?" Aang asked, leaning against the pelt covered dresser.<p>

Zuko put on a fur coat that was given to them by some servants, "We stay here for awhile, regroup, come up with a good plan and then return so I can take over the throne."

"How long do you think we can keep this up Zuko?" Sokka asked, "They're going to start asking questions that we can't answer."

He stood up, "Did you just address me without my proper title?"

"I'm a royal too _Prince _Zuko," Sokka told him, "I'm Chief Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

"You're about to be the bloody stain on my boot if you don't watch it," Zuko spat.

"You're the banished Prince. I'm higher royalty than you. I should be the Fire Lord!" Sokka told him.

Zuko grabbed him by the neck, "You won't be the last high royal I kill if you don't apologize right now. Your loyalty is to me."

He shook his head, "My loyalty is to the Fire Nation, not the one trying to bring it down. And Suki's loyalty is to me and the Fire Nation, she's trained in many ways to kill. If we were to go back, tell them of your plans, we will be welcomed back in open arms, take out your family and I will take the throne and lead the Nation in domination." Zuko felt a cold blade put against his throat.

"Let him go," Suki told him. Before she could say anything, Aang's hand went over her mouth. Reflexively, she gasped and inhaled the familiar powder. She dropped the knife and coughed a little. Zuko smirked as he let go of Sokka's throat and walked over to Suki.

"Look at your warrior now." He gloated. Zuko pushed Suki on the bed and she tried to get up but Zuko sat down beside her. His hand shot in between her legs and she gasped. "She's no longer yours."

She grunted, trying to fight it. "No…stop…"

"Let her go," Sokka stormed towards Zuko but Aang froze him to the ground.

"If you want me to let her go, you need to forget about this whole mutiny thing," Zuko said, pressing harder on her mound making her moan. "You better hurry, I can feel her getting wet."

Sokka growled and looked over at Aang, "I would do it if I were you…he won't stop." He looked on as Suki arched her back to him as his hand went down her pants.

"FINE!" Sokka shouted. Zuko's hand stopped, "I shouldn't have defied you Prince Zuko…I won't go back to the Fire Nation and give you up to your father."

Zuko pulled his hand out of Suki's pants, his hand slick with her juices, "Good, now for your punishment." He got off the bed and was ready to strike Sokka when they heard the sitting room door open.

"Is anyone here?" Katara's voice called.

Zuko looked towards the door, "One second." He wiped Suki's essence on his coat, "You're lucky. Bring this up again and I won't show any mercy, do you understand me?" Sokka nodded. "Take care of her before she goes crazy." Aang unfroze Sokka from the floor. "Come on Aang." He followed the Fire Prince out of the room, Sokka stayed rooted in place until they left the room.

"Where are Sokka and Suki?" Katara asked.

"It's been a long trip, they've fallen asleep," Aang told her.

Katara looked over at Yue, who gave her a smile, "Hey Aang, let's go to our room. I'm a little tired also." She grabbed his hand and they left the room.

Yue smiled at Zuko now, "Would you like to take a walk with me Lee?"

* * *

><p>Aang shut the bedroom door behind them, "The Prince is starting to get on my nerves."<p>

"What's wrong my Love?" She cooed, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and kissing his neck.

"You're brother tried to over throw him before you and the Ice Princess got there. I had to give the girl some of the powder so that he could have something over your brother. He's starting to slip up," Aang told her.

She stopped, "Wait, my brother did what?"

"I guess it's what the Chief told him. You're brother being the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe made him think he was better than Zuko. Your brother was going to take 'Suki' back to the Fire Nation and tell the Fire Lord where we are, killing him and taking over the Fire Nation," Aang explained. He took his shirt off and laid on the fur covered bed. "Your brother is going to end up getting himself killed. He's a liability that I'm responsible for…one that I made for you."

He felt her climb on him, straddling his waist, "And I'm thankful for it my love, I will talk to him."

Her hands started to rub his back, "Do it soon, because if he does it again, Zuko will take care of him."

"Sh," Katara whispered in his ear, "Let's forgot about him, just focus on us." He felt her nude body against his. She must had gotten undressed when he laid on the bed. "Tell me where you have the most tension." He flipped her over and pulled the furs over them. Katara looked down and smiled. "That looks like a lot of tension." She pulled down his pants and he thrusted into her. "Oh Agni." All the angry and frustration that lied within Aang came out as he pounded into Katara. She cried out in pleasure as his stokes continued to hit the right spot every time. Her nails dug into his arms, he growled with lust and grabbed her by the wrists, holding them above her head. Aang latched onto her neck and bit down. It was hard enough that he drew blood, but Katara didn't seem to notice the pain, only feeling pleasure.

He licked the crimson mess from his lips, "I want to hear you say my name."

"Aang!" She moaned.

"Louder," Aang growled again.

"AANG!" Katara cried, going over the edge into an orgasmic sea of pleasure. Aang continued to thrust into her, his need obviously not being met. Feeling himself nearing his end, he pulled out and put himself into Katara's mouth, which she eagerly took. Watching her head bob back and forth took him over the edge and finished in her mouth. With so much built up, Katara was surprised she was able to swallow it all. He let out a relaxed sigh and rested his head on the pillow, Katara snuggled up to him. "Do you feel better now?" He nodded. She ran her fingers over her neck. "You marked me."

Aang looked down to see the teeth marks on her neck, a little bit of blood still coming out. "I'm sorry…I kind of got caught up in the moment."

She smiled, "Its fine…I like it. Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"…I love you too."

* * *

><p>Zuko walked along side Yue, leading the way across the outer wall they had arrived at. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked.<p>

He looked at what she was looking at, the ocean lightly hitting against the outer wall. "Uh yeah…"

"You really don't care for it, do you?" She asked.

Zuko shook his head, "It's not my element…"

"If its earth you're looking for, we do have some earth here. I was actually thinking about taking you there…I wanted to do something for you," Yue told him.

"Do something for me?" He raised an eyebrow, "I've just met you…why would you want to do something for me?" They stopped walking. She got closer to him and he backed up. Yue continued to get closer to him until he was up against an frozen arch over the wall. Her tan hand went up to his face and she lightly ran her fingers over the scar. He grabbed her wrist, "Why are you touching my scar?"

"How did you get the scar Lee?" She asked.

Unfortunately, Zuko knew girls like Yue. If they didn't get an answer out of you the first time, she wouldn't let this go. "I'm a Fire Bender."

She gasped and pulled back a little, "You're a Fire Bender? Y-you're from the Fire Nation?"

He shook his head, "I gained my powers from the man who raped my mother. I wanted to be the first good Fire Bender. I found a Fire Bender that would teach me…but while learning how to…I burned myself. It's a constant reminder of my mistakes…"

Yue put her hand back to his scar, "What if I could heal it?"

"But you can't."

"But I can…"

His eye brows furrowed, "What do you mean you can?"

"The water in the Spirit Oasis can heal your scar…you will no longer have to see the constant reminder."

"But why would you do that for me?" He asked.

She smiled, "Because I think you're kinda cute."

He scowled, "I'm not interested."

Yue frowned, "Why not? I thought you said it was a constant reminder of your mistake."

"I mean you…I'm not interested in you," Zuko blew past her and started walking away. Yue ran after him.

"What's wrong Zuko?" She called.

Her hand gripped his shoulder, he immediately turned around and pushed her against the wall. She yelped a little as his face got near hers. "I just watched my girlfriend get her throat slit…I've been in a closed space with others for two weeks, I don't really need someone getting in my business right now."

"I just wanted to help…" She sniffed back a couple tears, his fierceness scaring her.

"Well don't." He told her. Zuko didn't back away though. His hot breath tickled her a little and smelled almost like cinnamon. "I can take care of myself."

"You don't have to," She whispered. His face crept closer to hers. Yue craned her neck up and their lips connected. His hands let go of her and he broke the kiss, storming off. She sighed and slid down the wall. "This is going to be very hard puzzle…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Iroh walked down the hallways of the Fire Nation Palace. Memorials were put up for the soldiers killed during the escape of his nephew and friends were set up on the wall, flowers littered the floor below it. Ever since the escape of Prince Zuko, Iroh had been doing damage control with his brother. They first found out about Zuko's crew taking them out to the Earth Kingdom. Zuko was smart enough to not tell them where they went, saving their lives. Then of course there was the debate on who would go after them. Azula had of course been the first one to offer, but Ozai turned her down. Ever since Zuko had found the Avatar, Ozai had turned his attention from his daughter to his son. His brother decided it would be Iroh and General Zhao who went after Zuko. Unfortunately for Iroh, he wouldn't be able to get to Zuko and possibly convince him to change his plan. He knew ever since he was born that Zuko was more like his mother than father. But with Zhao in the way, the only time we would get to talk to Zuko is his dying breath.<p>

"Uncle," He turned to see Azula coming down the hall towards him.

"Ah, hello Azula," Iroh welcomed her presence, even if he didn't really want to accept it. "How are you today?"

They both continued down the hallway, "Let's cut the pleasantries Uncle, I know of my brother's plans and of course your hands in it."

"I have no idea what are you are talking about Princess Azula, your brother acted on his own wishes," Iroh explained. "He tried to bring me into this, but it's not my duty to be the Fire Lord."

"Come on Uncle, I'm not stupid," Azula told him. "I know about your ulterior motives with my brother. You are going to try to convince him not to kill Father…yet. You're going to try to get him to see the 'good' side and do the same with the Avatar."

He gave her a smile, "I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do Uncle," She stopped. "And I want in."

**WWWWHHHHHHHHHHAT? Azula wanting to be good? Now what could have brought this on? Well...i know...you might not. Tell me what you think :D. Anyways, hopefully you liked this chapter, i liked the end half of the chapter...because it furthers the plot and such. I also wanted to try something new, I wanted to suggest really good Kataang stories...well, ones that i like. One that I've been obsessed with is 'Love at first site' by katanaZ (.net/u/2634140/katanaZ). To my knowledge, it was rated T, then changed to M later for a Lemon, but give it a try if you haven't. But...until next time...**

**-SubDelBub**


	7. Corruption of the Ice Princess Part 2

**It's been SOOOOOOO long right? I was actually going to put this story on hold instead of Sharing is Caring, but I continued to put it off and not do it. I finally got the drive to put more into this story, but the story should be over in like 2 chapters, since I'm only covering Book 1. If you all want me to continue, I will, but it might be a while since I like writing happy stories haha. But this one kind of takes a break off of Kataang, focusing more on Zue and of course my surprise relationship which you'll see like...down below this. Anyways, this chapter took A LONG time, you can see the writing quality change too lol.**

Azula closely follow her Uncle as they walked towards the boat. "Uncle, couldn't we just have someone carry us to the boat? We are the Royal Family after all."

"Princess Azula, we do not need people carrying us, especially you. You're going to have years later in life when you're older than me and can't physically walk." Iroh told her. "Plus, I need to lose this weight somehow."

She sighed as he laughed at his joke, "Now I can see why Zuzu went off on his own." They made it to the port, where the captain of the ship was waiting for them.

"General Iroh," He bowed, "And Princess Azula," The captain bowed again, "It's an honor to be in your presence."

She chuckled, "I'm sure it is." Her Uncle elbowed her, making her gasp a little bit and sighed, "I mean, thank you Captain." Azula went onto the ship as Iroh and the Captain watched her.

"Is she feeling alright General Iroh?" The captain asked, "Usually she wouldn't even say a word to me or one of my crew members."

He smiled, "She's trying to change. Where are we off to first?"

They walked up the walk way, "Well first we are going to where your nephew was dropped off by his crew, check the nearest shore in the earth kingdom. Maybe we could find clues there."

'_I highly doubt it, I've taught him better,_' Iroh thought, but he nodded, "Okay, whatever you think is the best."

"Wait!" They both turned to see a girl in pink running towards them, waving her hand at them.

"Do you know her General Iroh?" The captain asked.

"No, she's my friend," Azula said from behind them. The girl ran up the walk way and caught her breath. "Ty Lee, what are you doing here?"

She finally stood up straight. "I heard about Mai. I came to see how you were doing, then I heard that you were leaving and I thought I would join you."

"We would love it if you join us," Iroh smiled. "Come on aboard." Azula shot her Uncle a look as the cheerful acrobat cart wheeled onto the boat. "Azula, show your friend her room." Again, Azula looked at her Uncle who returned the look.

"Come on Ty Lee," Azula reluctantly said.

She felt her Uncle's hand on her shoulder, "If you want to join me, you must forget what you have learned here. No more being Royal Princess Azula. Your brother hasn't seemed to figure that one out yet. If you are better than your brother, as you say you are, than you can do this." She nodded and continued to walk with Ty Lee. Azula took her Uncle's words to heart. Ever since she was born, she was the star of the family. Her father treated her like a literal princess…even if her mother viewed her like a monster when she grew up. Then when their father banished Zuko until he found the Avatar, she thought that would be it. But she was wrong. He came back faster than anyone thought. Zuko had the Avatar for the Fire Nation and even better, under their control. Their father dropped all attention to her and was all on Zuko. She obviously took it personally and left the palace to enroll in a private school. Once the news of Zuko and the Avatar planned on taking over the throne and ran away, she thought coming back to return to her rightful place would put her back under her father's praise…she was wrong. Her father had put all his attention into finding her brother. She shook the thoughts from her head as they approached Ty Lee's room.

"Here you go Ty Lee, your room for the trip," Azula told her.

Ty Lee gave her a smile, "Thank you Azula, but I could have found it myself. I didn't want to waste any of your time."

"It's alright Ty Lee," Azula turned to walk back to the deck, but Ty Lee stopped her.

"I wanted to apologize for leaving you to work for Zuko, I really missed you." Azula was surprised to hear Ty Lee use a tone that wasn't happy or chipper. She was actually sad. "I know you aren't a person for apologies, but I thought I-"

"It's okay Ty Lee, I forgive you."

Ty Lee's jaw nearly dropped, "Y-you what?"

"I forgive you." Azula repeated, "I don't do that a lot, so you better accept it."

"Oh, I do," Ty Lee's tone went back to her usual happiness. "You know Princess Azula, your aura is different lately…it seems a lot more like your brother's."

Azula turned from her, "Whatever you say Ty Lee." Again, Ty Lee stopped her.

"Do you remember when we were younger and had those sleepovers?" Ty Lee asked, "We use to practice kissing?"

Azula nodded, "What about it Ty Lee?"

She kissed the older girl on the lips, taking her by surprise, "Well I've been practicing."

Azula quickly hid the blush on her face, "Ty Lee, you know the rules of the Fire Nation. We can be put to death for being lesbians or even engaging in sex with each other."

"But Azula-"

"No buts Ty Lee," Azula walked away from her, ending the discussion.

Ty Lee frowned and opened her door, "…I think I love you…"

* * *

><p>Suki turned restlessly in the bed. After an awkward dinner with the Chief and the Princess, they had all went to their rooms for the night. Sokka had barely spoken a word to anyone after what had happened earlier. She cuddled closer to him, his back was turned to her. Suki shook him a little, "Sokka." He didn't move. "Sokka, please wake up." He rolled over and looked at her. "Talk to me."<p>

"Am I crazy for what I tried to do?" He asked her.

"No…you thought it was the right thing. You wanted to do what was best for our nation and I love you for that." Suki caressed his cheek, "But sometimes we have to listen to Zuko…he knows what to do."

He sighed, "Do you remember anything before you joined us?" She nodded. "Do you remember hating the Fire Nation?"

"Yeah, why do you ask Sokka?"

"What if we weren't meant to fight for the Fire Nation and were supposed to be against them?" Sokka asked. "I remember when they captured me. The Fire Nation had killed the last of my family…they were there to take Katara away from me. I wasn't going to let it happen. Now her and I are the only people left of our tribe. Instead of pain and anger…I don't feel anything anymore. I think I should have died instead of what I did to you…and what I may to do others in the future."

Suki wiped a tear going down his face, "Sokka, I will always love you, Fire Nation or not. After this whole thing, we can just forget about what happened. Maybe even get a place on that island we stopped at to bury Mai."

He shook his head and pulled her closer, "I can't just forget this Suki. Just promise you'll always be there with me every step of the way."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Zuko laid back in his bed and closed his eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to be able to fall asleep that easy." He opened his eyes back up and sighed.<p>

"Why are you in my room?" Zuko asked.

"Because I think it's time we talked," Aang came out of the shadows. "Maybe…maybe it's time to see what we've actually be doing."

Zuko sat up, "What are you talking about?"

"What your Uncle originally planned for you. He knows what we are doing is bad. We're no worse than your father." Aang spat.

"Don't ever say that," He got up from the bed, "I am better than my father."

Aang scoffed, "Then prove it. When you take over the Fire Nation, do the right thing. End this war."

"End the war? For what? The Fire Nation is the superior nation and doesn't deserve anything less," Zuko told him.

"Your people killed mine!" Aang yelled, "That's why! If I were to die, guess what? That's it. No more Air Benders, gone, none, zero. Because your grandfather wanted to rule the world."

Zuko looked him up and down, "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Avatar Aang," He said, "And I'm going to do what I should have done before." Aang grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down on the bed, breaking it in half.

Zuko kicked Aang off of him and flipped himself up, getting ready in attack position. "There is no way the student surpassed the master in this situation."

"Oh, I think I have," Aang's eyes glowed and his tattoos lit up. "Good bye Prince Zuko."

Zuko screamed as he woke up, sweat pouring down his face. He looked around, no one was there. He took a deep breath, he knew that was no ordinary dream. "Maybe Uncle was right," Zuko said to himself. "Maybe ruling the world isn't the best thing…"

* * *

><p>Zuko was up early. His nightmare last night had been stuck in his mind and he couldn't get more than an hour or more of sleep. A servant had given him his breakfast early since he was the only one awake. No one else in the Northern Water Tribe was up so he walked the giant city. He examined the defenses around the city they had. There were man-made streams through-out the city, they had a very big home field advantage. Unless they had a huge armada of Fire Benders…they were walking into a death trap. Maybe he could convince a treaty between the nations. Then he could meet them on neutral ground, capture Chief Arnook and make him surrender his nation. Zuko stopped when he realized where he was. There was a small wooden door in front of him. He looked around, wondering if it was an actual door to a house. Zuko opened the little door and went inside. It was a lot warmer in here than anywhere in the Northern Water Tribe. He walked through the little tunnel and came out to a beautiful area. Two small bridges led to a grassy area with a pool in the middle. There was a waterfall behind the Spirit gate. His gaze went back to the small pool; Zuko crossed the bridge and looked inside. There, swimming in circles, were the Moon and Ocean spirits. Zuko had overheard Zhao talking about taking out the Spirits hidden within the walls of the Water Tribe. "Good Morning Lee," Zuko had to catch himself before he fell into the water. He turned to see the smiling Princess. "I hope you slept well."<p>

"I slept okay," He lied.

She came across the bridge to where he was, "How did you find your way into here?" Yue asked.

He shrugged, "Just found it I guess…" They stood silently, looking at the two koi fish circle each other. "I guess I did scare you off too much yesterday then?"

"I'm persistent," She answered with a smile. "You know I just want to help you Lee."

"You would also like a relationship with me."

Yue stood a little closer to him, "Would that be too much to ask?"

"Right now? Yes. Also we're different."

"How so?"

"I'm technically Fire Nation. Fire melts Ice, we wouldn't be good together."

She got closer again, "I think you've got it wrong Lee."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You seem to have an icy heart and mine burns with desire," She explained. "I'm sorry for your loss…but I can't keep quiet about how I feel about you. I feel pulled to you…to help heal you." Her fingers lightly ran along his scar, "Can I at least heal your scar? I swear I won't try to hump you or something." Zuko chuckled lightly, making her smile. She bent some water out of the pool of water and incased her hand inside. It started to glow white and Yue stepped in front of him. Not waiting for an answer, she softly put her hand over his eye and water became brighter. She gritted her teeth, she was losing her energy fast and she hoped she had enough to fix his eye. The water went back to its normal state and Yue let the water drop, her hand still covering his eye. She slowly lowered her hand and looking back at her was his unscarred eye. "There." Yue felt her legs give out and she was about to fall, but Zuko caught her. "Sorry, I didn't expect that much to be taken out of me."

She reached up and ran her hand over where his scar was, he felt her touch over his healed skin. "Do you need to rest?" His hot breath was against her face and she had to fight the urge to kiss him. She nodded. Zuko slowly rested her on the grass and went to the water. He looked at his reflection, the scar that his father had put there to remind him of talking out of turn, was finally gone. He touched his face, making sure what he saw was truly real. Zuko turned back to her, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked back to him. "It's as if it was never there. I guess I should thank you."

Yue smiled, "That's what someone would usually do."

"But I don't think a normal thank you will do it," Yue felt her heart flutter, hoping he was talking about what she was thinking. "Come here." Yue couldn't get up fast enough. She paused for a moment to regain her balance, her energy not returning fast enough. Yue walked over to him and inched up closer to him. Her blue cerulean eyes met his golden ones.

He realized, whenever this strange girl was around…he didn't feel the pain of Mai bring murdered in front of his eyes. In fact, ever since their talk yesterday, he didn't think about it at all. Of course her memory would always be in his mind and never truly forget her, but right now, the only person on his mind was the Water Tribe Princess. His hand caressed her bronze colored cheek, his thumb gentle traced over her pink lips. Yue softly kissed his thumb, making him smile. He finally moved in for the kiss and their lips connected. She inhaled sharply at the kiss, a flush of heat shot from her face down to her stomach. His other arm went around her waist and held her to him, she felt the heat come from his body and never wanting to leave his embrace. They broke the kiss, but their faces were still inches from each other. Zuko looked into her eyes and saw a haze of lust clouded her eyes. She leaned in for another kiss which Zuko accepted and her tongue moved across the bottom of his lip, begging for access. He accepted and she wasted no time, her tongue moving around his mouth. They lost their balance in the middle of the heated kisses and fell back on the grass. Zuko found he lost in the vast ocean that was the Water Tribe Princess, enjoying the calming nature of her element come out to him. Yue on the other hand loved the fiery passion of the heat radiating off him. The element she thought was forced upon him, seemed to welcome her even though she was his opposing element. He broke away from her soft lips to look into her eyes again. Her blue ceruleans drew him in. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her right breast, making him squeeze it. "Have you ever made love to a Princess?"

Zuko was brought back to reality. He took his hand away and sat up. "We can't do this Yue…"

She sat up, "What do you mean? I'm ready for you to take me."

"If you have forgotten, my girlfriend died not so long ago. And I can't take your maidenhood, especially since you are the Princess," Zuko told her. He told himself that he was lying about the last part…but he didn't believe it. Was he actually getting feelings for the Princess or was he just going soft? He tried to remember that she was the enemy…but did the enemy have to have a large bust, supple lips and a lust for him?

Yue got on her knees and got behind him. She leaned over and ran her hands on his chest, resting her cheek against his head. "I'm going to be real with you Lee. I am going to be forced into a marriage that I don't want. The guy is a tool, a warrior that thinks he is the best in the tribe. But because I am loyal to my people, I will do it…but I don't want to lose my maidenhood to him…I want someone that is passionate, someone that wants to be with me because they like me."

"I've only known you for two days Princess." Zuko stood up. "I don't think you would want to be with me anyways."

She got up, "Lee, please…I healed you…I'm just asking you to have sex with me."

Zuko held back his usual anger, "You have no idea who I am Yue…" He walked back towards the bridge, but her hand stopped him.

"Let me get to know you Lee." He turned back towards her, feeling an ache in his heart for the cerulean eyes. "Since I don't know you…let me get to know you…please Lee. Even if we have opposing elements, I feel drawn to you Lee. I don't care what you say, I want to help you with whatever pain you have."

'_She's not going to give up that easy_,' He thought to himself. "Fine…"

Yue smiled, "Tonight, I want you to meet me in my chambers. We can get to know each other a little more. But for now, will you escort a Princess to breakfast?" She extended her hand towards him. He took a breath and let her wrap her arm around his. "You know Lee, this might be the start of something great."

* * *

><p>Aang ate the meat and rice they had given him. When he was still an Air Nomad, he was taught not to eat any meat, but he had to admit, the meat in the Northern Water Tribe was great. Katara sat beside him, eating her bowl of rice when they heard someone coming into the dining hall. Aang took a drink of his water and instantly spit it out when he saw who was coming around the corner. Zuko had Yue on his arm…and his scar was gone. "Pr-I mean Lee, what happened to your scar?"<p>

"She healed me," Zuko told him.

"I'm going to ask the chef for something special," Yue smiled and went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing Zuko?" Aang whispered.

He sat down, "She has some sort of obsession with me. She wants me to take her maidenhood."

Aang gave him a weird look, "Well did you use some of the drug on her?"

"No, she's going to blow our cover if she continues to want to get close to me…it isn't like we can take her back to the Fire Nation," Zuko said. "If we corrupt her, they would notice her amber eyes instead of her blue cerulean ones."

Aang looked to Katara, then turned back to Zuko, "You like her don't you?"

"No, shut it," Zuko demanded as Yue came back into the room. She had a bowl of boiled sea prunes. Aang and Zuko gagged at the smell that wafted from the bowl, but Katara and Yue smiled at the familiar smell.

"You like that?" Aang frowned at the smell.

Katara nodded, then she remembered that she couldn't tell him in front of Yue that they use to make them in the Southern Water Tribes. "Yeah…I don't know why, but they smell really good."

Yue smiled, "That's because you are part of the Southern Water Tribe, it's part of our culture to love boiled sea prunes."

"Thank the Spirits I'm not part of the Water Tribes." Aang mumbled as Yue started eating.

* * *

><p>Azula walked back to the room that had previously had been Zuko's. Even though it was still early morning, she was already warn out from all the political talk between her Uncle and Zhao. Secretly being on the other side and not telling someone to shut their trap exhausted her. Not only that, but what Ty Lee had tried to do earlier had been on her mind the whole time. Azula followed the rules of her nation very closely, but something about being physically in a relationship with Ty Lee intrigued her. Being the Princess of the Fire Nation didn't get her as many boys as she wanted and the only person that had shown her any type of affection, whether it be romantic or plutonic, was Ty Lee. Her own father hadn't even showed as much affection as Ty Lee had. When she and Ty Lee were little kids, they, along with Mai, were inseparable. Always playing pranks on her brother. Azula always had a better relationship with the happy acrobat than Mai, but when they both left her for her brother, their friendship started to fade away. She let out a yawn and went into the room. Azula was half surprised to see Ty Lee sitting on the bed waiting for her. "Ty Lee, what are you doing in my quarters?"<p>

She stood up, "Azula…I need to tell you something that I couldn't tell you before."

"I know Ty Lee," Azula told her, shutting the door behind her. "You like me…more than a friend." She took off her Fire Nation armor, setting it on floor next to her full length mirror.

Ty Lee shook her head, "I don't like you Azula." Azula looked at Ty Lee through the mirror as she let down her hair. "I love you."

She paused and turned around to her, "Ty Lee, I thought we've already been through this."

"I know…but I don't care Azula, I love you. I want to be with you. I don't care if I'm stuck pleasuring you, being kicked out of your room right after I'm done and never speak of it again…the only thing I want is to being with you Azula." Ty Lee confessed. "I'm even willing to chi block just to have my way with you," She got into her stance, "One night with you would be worth the death sentence I receive."

Azula looked at the pink clad girl and smiled, turned back to the mirror, "You really just want to be with me so bad you would die for it?" Ty Lee nodded. She turned back around walked towards Ty Lee. Azula took her hands and placed them on her hips. She wrapped her arms around Ty Lee's neck confusing her. "You would die to touch this royal body? Kiss me? And everything else?" Ty Lee again nodded dumbfound. "Show me."

**-SubDelBub**


	8. Corruption of the Ice Princess Part 3

**This is the final chapter of 'Corruption'. I would like to thank all the people who actually liked it, I might make a second one, I'm not sure yet. Also I would like to mention all the people who didn't like it because 'the character's were OC'...I don't care...mostly because this is a dark story, Sokka isn't going to be funny and sarcastic ALL the time, Aang isn't going to be the nice guy he is ALL the time, if you don't like this, well, you've wasted your time reading my story. To all of you that do like it, enjoy :D Lemon btw**

Zhao looked at the grave. He removed a couple of the rocks, before putting them right back, "Yep, this is where he buried her." Ty Lee watched in horror, she would have thought they could have at least made it out of the Fire Nation without getting injured. "Dig her up. She'll hang in front of the Palace."

"She will not," Azula spoke up, surprising Zhao, the men and even Iroh. "Her body will have a proper burial."

Zhao turned to Azula, "She's an enemy of the Fire Nation and will be made an example of."

"Last time I checked _Zhao, _I was Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and Mai was the daughter was the Governor of 'New Ozai'. I won't let you to this to not only my friend but a high up Governor's daughter. If you lay one more hand on that grave or her body, I will have you banished faster than you can order a bag of Fire Flakes," Azula threatened. General Zhao walked over to her and stood toe to toe with the Princess. She didn't back down, she could fight Zhao even if he challenged her to an Agni Kai with one arm tied behind her back. He growled and walked off. The other men followed after Iroh ordered them away. Ty Lee stood by Azula's right as Iroh went to her left.

He put his hand on his niece's shoulder, "I know how she meant to you Azula. It's okay to show your feelings."

"Feelings are for the weak Uncle," She said.

Iroh softly smiled, "Sometimes, even the strongest people know when to be weak." He walked back to the ship as Ty Lee and Azula stood at the grave.

"I will never know how Zuzu handled being with Uncle, he never makes any sense," Azula mumbled.

Ty Lee looked around and then took the other girls hand in hers, Azula tried to pull away, but Ty Lee wouldn't, "Azula, she was our friend. We can't just pretend that she didn't die. Like your Uncle said, it's okay to show your feelings."

"That's not the kind of person I am," She said as she pulled her hand away from Ty Lee and started back towards the ship.

"Um, excuse me, Princess Azula," A man came over to the two. He quickly got to his hands and knees, bowing to her. "I'm so sorry if I am interrupting, but if you are looking for you brother, I know where he went."

She walked over to him, "Rise." The man got up and stood at attention to the Princess. '_No more Royal Princess Azula' _Uncle's voice rang in her head. Azula cleared her throat, "Um, you can relax."

The man wasn't use to such consideration from anyone from the Royal Family, "Well, uh, I heard him while he buried the girl. He said that they were heading to the Northern Water Tribe."

'_Hmmm, Zuko is a clever one. Of course he was going to get in, he has those two he took from the Southern Water Tribe_,' Azula thought. "Thank you." She reached in her pocket and handed him a gold piece, "For your troubles." Azula walked away, leaving the man stunned. Ty Lee caught up with the Princess.

"Azula, are you okay? Because, no offense, but you were _really _nice to him." Ty Lee said.

Azula turned on her heel to her friend, Ty Lee bumped into her. She blushed at the contact with the Princess but backed away a little. "Ty Lee, this is unfortunately where I am going to have to let you off."

"But, A-Azula, I want to go with you to find your brother and bring him back the Fire Nation." Ty Lee said.

"Ty Lee, that's what you don't understand, I'm not bringing Zuko back to the Fire Nation." Azula told her.

"You're going to kill your own brother?"

Azula sighed, "No Ty Lee," She looked around and got closer to her, "I'm joining my brother, that's why I didn't want you to be here."

Her eyes went wide, "You're going to betray the Fire Nation?"

"The Fire Nation wouldn't give a hell if I died and I'm the Princess," She seethed through her teeth. "My father only cares about Zuko, I'm only an afterthought. I have no life here."

"If you died…_I_ would care," Ty Lee said, "I love you Princess Azula and I thought I showed you that yesterday…"

"In case you have forgotten Ty Lee, your love for me is a forbidden love."

Ty Lee bit her lip, holding back any tears from coming out, "You love me too…and I know it. If you're so set on leaving…take me with you."

"And why should I?" Azula questioned.

"Because I can handle myself, you know that…and I want to make sure you're safe," Ty Lee told her. "And if you don't let me go…"

Azula got up into Ty Lee's face, "You'll do what? Tell on me? I can take you out before you could even hurt me."

"I never said I would tell on you Princess Azula," Ty Lee said, "I was going to say I was going to go anyways." She went past the Princess and back onto the ship. Azula just sighed and tried to shake it off like she usually did…but she couldn't. For the first time in her life…Azula felt bad for what she had done. She tried taking a deep breath again, but it still didn't do anything.

Azula went back onto the ship, "This is all Uncle's fault." She found him on the deck, brewing some tea while he played a game of Pai Sho by himself. "Uncle, I have found out where my brother is," She lowered her voice. "He and The Avatar went to the Northern Water Tribe."

"And I thought listening to Zuko's crew was a waste of time," Azula shuddered as she realized who had caught what she had said to her Uncle. "I guess we can let them off with 10 years of imprisonment. Crew, to the Northern Water Tribe."

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later<strong>

Aang's head lay in her lap as she occasionally fed him lit bits of cooked fish in their shared room. Katara smiled and tore another piece off and place it in his mouth, "So the Air Benders were vegetarians?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"How could you go without any kind of meat?" Katara asked, obviously very interested in her lover's past.

Aang shrugged, "That's just how it was. It was a traditional like thing for the Air Nomads."

She nodded as she put another piece of fish in his mouth, "Aang…may I ask something of you?"

"What is it?" He looked into her eyes.

Katara bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't get enraged at her for wanting what she was about to ask. "Can we…_keep_ the Princess?" He sat up from her lap, scaring her a little.

"You want to keep the Princess?" Aang questioned. She nodded, "Like as a prisoner?"

Katara shook her head, "No…like…a friend…"

"Why do you want another friend? You have Suki." Aang said.

"No, she's always with Sokka. I want a friend that is like me Aang…" Aang knew this was bound to happen. Katara would finally gain her free will completely where she needed more than him. "Yue is from my sister tribe…and…it would just be nice to be able to relate to someone."

"Katara, we're going to be here for awhile. There is no use to taking Yue anyways, she only knows healing." Aang argued.

"She healed Prince Zuko. She is useful to us."

Aang got off the bed, "Katara, it's not up to me to let her join us. We don't even know what we're going to do yet. Just spend your time here with her. I saved your brother so you would still have someone with you."

"I know Aang…but please…this will be the last thing I ask for." She begged.

Aang couldn't resist her amber eyes. It was like they stared into his heart, warming it like a Fire Bender. He turned from her towards the door, "I'll talk to Zuko." Katara smiled and jumped on his back.

"Thank you so much beloved!" She kissed his neck. "Let me take care of you before you go talk to the Prince." Katara pulled him back to the bed, smashing her lips against his. Neither of them heard the tray drop to the ground outside of their door as warm tears ran down the cheeks of the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

><p>Sokka threw a couple punches, but Zuko blocked them, sending him to the ground in the process. He grunted as he got back up, Zuko slowly circled around him with Suki watching from a distance. Ignoring the pain from the multiple shots he had taken from Zuko, Sokka tried again, actually landing a punch on Zuko. "Yes! Finally!" He cheered, only to feel his legs swept out from under him, landing on the ice again.<p>

"Don't celebrate too early, that's what gets you beat," Zuko reminded him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked.

He helped him up, "I think I deserve a little fun after last week."

"Why can't Suki train me? She's a good warrior," Sokka whined.

Zuko swept his legs out from under him once again, "She will go easier on you. If you're in battle, no one will go easy on you." Sokka grunted at the possible now forming bruise on his ass.

He got back up, "I've never seen this side of you '_Lee_'. You're usually never this easy to talk to."

"Don't get use to it," He chuckled. Zuko saw the Princess coming down icy steps towards them. "Princess," He acknowledged her presence. She slapped him across the face, a gasp coming from Suki and Sokka.

"You lying son of a bitch! I believe you! We took you and your friends in! Then I find out that you're the Prince of the Fire Nation?" He silently cursed. "I want you out _Prince Zuko_ before I have you killed. I healed you of your scar…I helped the enemy…do you know what could be done to my people? Do you know what could have happened to me? They would put me to death in front of my people, my honor would be ruined!" Before she could say anything else, Suki wrapped her arm around her throat, bringing her down and knocked her out.

She picked up the knocked out Princess, "What should we do with her Prince Zuko?"

"Follow me. I know where we can take her." Zuko led the way to The Spirit Oasis, the only place he knew he could take her without anyone asking questions. Once they got into the warm oasis, Suki set down the white haired girl. He was still deciding on what to do. They could either escape the Northern Water Tribe before Yue had time to wake up. Kill her, hide her body and act like nothing happened. Kill her and leave…or what he had been debating on since their encounter a week before, turn her. When she had asked him to join her in her chambers, they had continued off where they were, but nothing too far. He liked being with her…his feelings began to betray him. Would he kill her…or let her live.

"Zuko, what are we going to do?" Sokka asked.

"Suki," He held out his hand to her, she understood and handed him the bag of the Fire Nation drug. Both of them grew closer together as friends or well, she his servant. Zuko had her hang onto the drug and other things for him. "Stand watch at the door…I know what I have to do…" Suki nodded and grabbed Sokka, taking him out of The Spirit Oasis.

She shut the door behind them and stood against the door, "What was that Suki?" He questioned. "When did you and Zuko become so close that he can just say 'Suki' and you know exactly what to do?"

"Sokka, I would like to be in the Prince's good graces." Suki told him, "Especially after what happened between you and him. I just want to make sure that he can't do what he tried to do last time."

"I can take care of him Suki…"

"Sokka, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't know me...we should be thankful for him," She replied in a stern voice, "Don't talk about him like he's nothing."

He nearly lost his cool, "Fine…I'm going to go find my sister. Have fun protecting the man that nearly raped you." Sokka walked back to the Palace as Suki just sighed, crossing her arms and putting one of her feet against the door.

* * *

><p>"…I think if we destroy the Moon Spirit, then we can finally defeat the Water Benders," Zhao explained the plans to his men. "Once we break through, we find the Moon Spirit and we win in the name of the Fire Nation!" The men cheered as Iroh quickly left the room. He found his Niece in her room filing her nails.<p>

"Azula, the time is now. Your brother is going to need all the help he is going to need." Iroh explained to her.

She stood up, "Why is that Uncle?"

"You must stop Zhao from killing the Moon Spirit."

"That would take all the power away from the Water Benders, why would we help the Water people?" Azula asked defiantly.

Iroh sighed, "Azula, I've seen the good in you. You must help them and help bring the world to peace. That is how you are better than your brother," Iroh said. "I know you have been treated badly by your father, but if there is anything I can do to make this better…it's this." The mention of her father lightly touched the heart she tried to keep from feeling. He hugged his niece, "If you can do this Azula, you'll make me proud, even if your father will not be." For the first time in her life, tears came to her eyes. She hugged him back.

"Thank you Uncle…"

"You're welcome Azula, now meet me in the back of the ship like we planned in 5 minutes, I'll brief you on what you will need to do." He told her and walked away. She smiled a little, happy to know that someone in the family would be proud of her for the first time in her life.

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open and saw Zuko sitting beside her, staring off at the ocean. "Before you say anything…I just wanted to tell you that I actually did care for you." He said. "I am great full for you healing me, for healing the constant reminder of what my father did to me. It use to drive me to find Aang, to restore my honor and I prevailed. Then…it just became nothing, just a scar that my father had put on me for 'defying' him in a War Meeting. My father doesn't know how to run my nation. He took my Uncle's birth right for the throne. That's why I tried to overthrow my father. We were found out, we escaped from the Fire Nation and came here, using the two Water Tribe siblings we picked up after we destroyed it days before…then I met you."<p>

Yue sat up, "Why are you telling me this?"

Zuko turned to her, "Because I thought you like to know me as a human instead of a monster…for the first time, I actually care about someone else other than myself or people close to me."

"I don't trust you _Zuko_." She spat his name.

"If I didn't actually care about you, why are you still alive?" Zuko asked her, surprising her. "I could have slit your throat and dropped you into the ocean. No one saw us bring you here, no one would have known."

She just huffed, "Fine, just leave my Nation Zuko…"

"Can I ask one thing from you?" He leaned in closer to her, "Just one more kiss." His hot breath was against hers, her heart beat picking up. Yue tried to fight it, but nodded. Once Zuko's lips connected with hers, she forgot why she was even mad. The connection they had was unmistakable. But his lips tasted different, not in a bad way. She enjoyed the taste a lot. Weirdly enough, she deepened the kiss, a fire between her legs roared to life, wanting every inch of the Fire Prince. Yue broke away from the kiss, biting her bottom lip.

"Zuko…" She whispered. "Stay with me…"

He smiled, "I will." Yue pulled off her long coat and her clothes, leaving her in her bindings. Zuko admired the body in front of him, her big heaving breast, her flat stomach and her wide hips. She must have been the wet dreams of all the Northern Water Tribe boys.

"Take me Zuko, please…" She groaned. The Prince took off his clothes, but leaving his underwear on. He used his Fire Bending to burn off her breast bindings, letting her luscious bosom to come into view. Her nipples had hardened in her excitement. Zuko slowly kneaded both of her breasts, she threw her head back in ecstasy, moaning his name loudly. Her hand went to his underwear, snaking inside them and stroked him softly. To his surprise, he hardened fast under her touch. He didn't even need the Fire Nation drug. Zuko pulled down her underwear, revealing her jewel to him. A small patch of white hair crowned the top of her womanhood. Not wasting anytime he pulled off his underwear and positioned himself at her entrance. She kissed him again, tasting the drug once again. Zuko thrusted inside, past the barrier, deflowering the Princess. "Oh Zuko," She moaned, not even feeling the pain of being breached.

"You're so fucking tight," He groaned, thrusting out and back in. Yue relished in the feeling of Zuko thrusting into her. The feeling of him deep inside her drove her crazy with pleasure.

"Give it to me harder Zuko please," She moaned, playing with her erect clit.

He smiled, "Beg for it." Zuko slowed his trusts.

Yue whimpered, "Please Zuko…"

"Say that you're my Water Tribe slut," He whispered as he now almost slowed to a stop within her. "Tell me you want to be mine."

"I'm your Water Tribe Slut Zuko, make me yours and ruin me for other men, please just don't stop," Yue cried out. That was all he needed and thrusted wilding into her. Her screams of pleasure echoed through the Spirit Oasis. "Oh Tui and La…more Zuko!" She played with her bouncing breasts as Zuko continued pleasuring her. "Wait," Yue stopped him, she got off her back and on all fours, "I heard from the other girls that sex like this is the best." Zuko slipped back inside of her, earning a moan from both of them. "They were right, it feels so good Zuko." Without even trying, Zuko had found her hidden spot, bringing Yue to her first orgasm. Her fingers dug into the grass as her orgasm pushed Zuko over the edge and came inside her. They collapsed on the ground, his arms around her and both of them breathing hard. Yue turned around and held him, "I love you so much Zuko." Her eyes looked up at him and his eyes widened in shock, her eyes were still blue.

"Yue…are you…_loyal _to me?" Zuko asked, testing to see if it actually worked.

She nodded, "I'm yours Prince Zuko."

* * *

><p>Azula pulled her mask up, "I'm ready Uncle."<p>

"Remember to keep the heat inside, the water is freezing." She nodded. They heard footsteps behind them. Iroh turned around to see the acrobat.

"Azula, I'm coming with you to help your brother," Ty Lee told her. She was dressed in a white gi as was Azula. "I can help, you know I can."

Before Azula could protest, Iroh accepted for her. "The more people who can help my nephew, the better." Azula only sighed as they both climbed in the small boat they had acquired. He handed Azula some rope, "Just in case."

Iroh was about to let the boat down, but Azula stopped him, "Uncle…if I don't see you again…I wanted to thank you. For showing me the light."

He smiled, "Of course Azula…now help your brother."

"Another thing Uncle…Ty Lee and I-"

"I know Azula and I'm happy for you two." Iroh interrupted her. He let the boat down into the cold water below as the first Fire Ball from the War Ships were fired.

* * *

><p>Aang, Katara and Sokka ran out of the palace as they heard the Fire Ball hit and knocked a hole in the wall. Chief Arnook was already out there yelling orders. "Bend those walls back, I want the other benders to help defend until the Moon rises and will someone protect my daughter?"<p>

"Princess Yue is protected Chief Arnook," Sokka told him, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Help defend my daughter." He ordered them. Arnook looked at Katara, "Do you know any bending?" She nodded, "You're in charge then. Make sure nothing touches my daughter!" They all ran off to where the rest of the group was. Suki was already in defense mode as they arrived.

"What's happening?" Suki questioned.

"The Fire Nation is here," Aang told her, they all filed into the Spirit Oasis as both Yue and Zuko were putting their clothes back on. "Lee, the Fire Nation is attacking us."

Zuko straightened his shirt, "Cool it on the 'Lee' thing, she found out and she's one of us now." Katara nearly jumped for joy, finally having Yue be in the group, but they all noticed that her eyes were still blue.

"Why are her eyes still blue?" The former Kyoshi Warrior asked.

He shrugged, "It's still something I'm trying to figure out."

"Maybe we can figure it out later, we're kind of in the middle of an attack here," Sokka interrupted the conversation.

"Wait, let me collect some water from here, in case we need it later," Yue suggested, "I always carry around a water skin for just in case stuff." She pulled it from around her back and bent a good amount of the magic water into her skin and closed the top. They started back towards the door before a fire blast blew it back, knocking Aang and Zuko unconscious. Zhao stepped into the Spirit Oasis.

"So this is where the party is," He smiled. Suki and Sokka got into their fighting stances as Katara got into her bending stance with Yue behind her. "None of you stand a chance, it would be better if you just let me kill the Moon Spirit." Sokka and Suki both attack simultaneously, but Zhao just knocked them both down with blows to the stomach. All that was left was Katara and she tried some of the moves that Aang showed her, but Zhao just kicked her to the ground. He looked down at Yue who just backed away. "That's what I thought." Zhao continued to the small pond and looked in at the two fish. "It's time to take care of the Water Benders once and for all." He reached in, but a flame licked at his wrist and he pulled back in pain. Zhao looked behind him to see the Princess and Ty Lee standing behind him.

She pulled off the white mask, "Don't even think about it Zhao."

"I should have known you would betray the Fire Nation like your brother," He spat. Zhao prepared to defend himself against the Princess when a wave of water passed by his face, he turned to look and saw the Water Bender on her feet, a look of hate in her eyes.

"Don't fuck with me," She growled and bent water from behind Azula and her companion into the air. Katara turned the small amount of water into a deadly weapon, slicing through his body. He didn't even make a sound as he dropped to the ground. Yue, Azula and Ty Lee watched in amazement at her powers. She stumbled a little and fell to her knee.

Yue went to her and helped her up, "Katara, that was amazing."

She rubbed her head, "I don't really remember what just happened."

"So you're the Water Bender that escaped," Azula smiled as they walked over to the group. Yue backed away with Katara, afraid of what they might to do her. "You're a lot better than I thought. Can you walk?" Katara nodded. "Come on then, we need to get you all out of here before they find us." She went over to her brother and smacked him lightly on the face. He stirred a little, "Zuzu…Zuzu…wake up."

His eyes opened, "Azula? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you imbecile."

* * *

><p>Night quickly fell on the Northern Water Tribe and just as it came, the sun peaked its head over the horizon. Chief Arnook looked upon the damages from the battle. The Water Tribe received no casualties, but the Fire Nation took the most damage. Once they finally breached the walls of the Water Tribe, the moon was already out and empowered the benders to push them back out. Most of the ships were destroyed, the ones that weren't had already fled away from battle. Even with the win over the Fire Nation, Chief Arnook was still hurting. He had found out that night that his daughter and their guests were missing. He didn't know if they were kidnapped or not, the only sign of anyone being there was the dead body of the Fire Nation General. He just hoped that wherever his daughter was…that she was safe.<p>

* * *

><p>Aang and the others waited on beach as Zuko and Azula talked to their Uncle on the boat, saying their good-byes. He looked over at Katara who was looking off at the Water, the Northern Water Tribe was barely in the distance. Aang held her hand in his and he squeezed it lightly, she turned to him and smiled. "No sense on dwelling on the past Katara."<p>

"I know…..where are we going to go now Aang?"

"Ba Sing Se, somewhere to hide out until we can come up with another plan," Aang told her. Zuko and Azula came back down the metal ramp, waving as their Uncle and his men sailed off back to the Fire Nation. "Are you ready Zuko?"

He nodded, "Yeah, let's get going." Zuko led the way to pathway. The others followed as Aang and Katara briefly stayed back.

She took one last look at the ice, "Aang, do you think there will ever be a time where we can live happy and ignore the Corruption of the war?"

Aang took her hand, "Maybe…" They followed the group along the path, hoping that one day, they could actually live in peace through the corruption.

**Yeah, I know, quick story, short ending, whatever lol. If you want a sequel, leave a review and stuff like that :) It's been great writing this story for the people who liked it.**

**-SubDelBub**


End file.
